A New Evil Arises
by Jewel of White
Summary: It's been a year since the last battle between good and evil and all the Wu relocated themselves. But now something evil has disrupted the peace and the Wu is reawakening. Pure Magic and Xiaolin mix for the first time and The Xiaolin side also gains a new member who's hiding a huge secret (or two). Read and find out & a pairing (or two) also.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have no idea how this is going to come out, honestly I don't. I have a beginning, middle, somewhat an ending, and like no very ending SO I guess we'll have to wait and see! Any comments, reviews, ideas, or complaints I want to hear them, I'm going to write this no matter what I just want it to be the best it can. So with that out of the way –gets into serious mode- let's get to it. And for those who do not know what a mage is, it's like a wizard but can only control one element, similar to the Dragons but still very different, you'll understand as you read.**

**I believe this is the only chapter without dialogue. **

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its Wu or Characters, I simply own any OC, the plot, etc...**

* * *

**A New Evil Arises **

**Chapter 1**

_/She didn't know that one encounter with four strange people would change her life forever/_

**Jewel's POV**

**Every story starts at the beginning, so of course, my story begins as an infant…**

_My grandmother was always obsessed with magic, and when she had my mother she was thrilled that she was born a mage, a water mage. She taught her spells and attacks that suited her affinity, but my mother never wanted any of that, she wished to be normal._

_My mother was more than cheerful when I was born mortal, like my father. My grandmother was the opposite. One night my grandmother came to visit just weeks after I was born, she walked up to my crib when my parents fell asleep and cast a strong and very difficult spell. The next day she disappeared without a trace and my parents found me untouched in my crib, but my eyes instead of the normal brown had become a hazel of mostly brown and a tint of purple. _

**You think that's where that ends, and you couldn't anymore wrong. That was only the beginning…**

_Not even a week after I gained these new magical abilities an evil warlock by the name Lukeron sensed the spell and decided to take advantage of it. He attacked our home and tied my parents to the bedposts. He left them there but shortly returned with me in his arms, in front of my parents he laid me on the bed and chanted a curse on me. Then he left. My mother, used her magic to get her and my father free, then she tried to counter the spell. But being weaker than the warlock she failed and only healed me to a certain extent. I was left with a heavy burden. Due to both spells, marks were left on my body, the insignia of my element formed onto my right hand and the curse burned its mark on my back in-between my shoulder blades._

_My mother was never the same again, she was constantly depressed, and she could hardly look at me without getting more miserable. The curse laid upon me can never be reversed, and it only physically appears at certain times, since then I always did the same thing to keep myself calm and under control. That's where my father comes in. He looked at me and never saw the burden on my shoulders, all he saw was his little girl. He was a man of music, it was his passion, and it was the thing that bonded us closest. As I got older, he taught me how to edit songs into my own; I listened to the music we created every day, all the time, that's what kept me composed._

_Things became even worse for me after my tenth birthday, I found a package in my room and inside was my grandmother's spell book, my element was bookmarked purposefully so I'd know that it was meant for me. I kept it hidden from my parents, my mother wasn't that hard because by then she ignored me and wanted nothing to do with me. I learned from it every night. My twelfth birthday came around and my father had gotten me a laptop completely loaded with music programs and editing software. He told me that now I was old enough to make my own music, and he even gave me new headphones as well._

_Six months later he fell ill, from what I'll never know, standing there by his death bed his wish was that I wouldn't witness what he knew was going to happen. Before his sister, my aunt, took me out of the room he grabbed my hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of it and told me he loved me more then I knew. That was the last thing he said to me before he died a week later. My mother, unable to stand the sadness, told me I was old enough to take care of myself. She packed up her things and she left me._

_With my father's old army backpack I packed my laptop, headphones, clothes, the spell book, and a few other things. I also packed my father's electric guitar and violin in my duo music case and left the house as well. I headed to New York City, far away from my hometown. I lived wherever I could and school was useless to me because I knew more than I should have at my age. I took jobs at stores and as a tutor, anywhere that could provide my next meal. I never disgraced me or my body in anyway and no one ever tried too. No one dared to mess with me._

_My mother abandoned me; the only one that ever loved me was taken from me by the claws of death. I never loved another person since; I knew love could never exist with a Ma―no, monster like me. Little did I know that an encounter with four strange people and a gecko three years later would change me forever._

**My name is Julianne Monsey, and before I get ahead of myself you need to know how I have lasted this long in the big city.**

_As soon as I got there I started to explore the city. Some people looked at me strange, being a twelve year old girl alone in the city. I decided to avoid the huge crowds by sneaking through the alleyways when I was surrounded by a group of teenage boys. They threatened to kill me if I didn't give them what they wanted. Normally anyone would be scared to death but I didn't even flinch. But when one of them told me to give him my gloves I did, I made sure I hid my hand from them though._

_That's when their leader came out of nowhere and took my gloves back from the one boy, and he gave them back to me. He told them how they were idiots for threatening a little girl like me. He lean down to look at me eye level and looked into my eyes, he was shocked to see the purple, then while I putting my gloves back on he stopped me and stared at the strange looking mark on my hand. He asked me my name and I told him Julianne, just Julianne. He didn't blame me for not giving him my full name, he wouldn't have either. His name was Seth but he went by Sean, leader of the gang called the Scorpions. He told me that there was something about me that he liked, so he let me hang out with the group but not as an official member._

_None of them really liked me but after a while I would play my father's electric guitar or my violin for them. They eventually warmed up to me and came to respect me; they all started to refer to me as Jewel (Short for Julianne). One day Sean came up to me and told me that I was becoming very _popular _with all the guys, and from that point on I became known as Jewel Popular or JP. _

_As I got older I started to keep my distance from the group and only visited them in an emergency. Everyone knew that I was a favorite of the Scorpions, so they kept distance from me. Residents of the city knew me as Jewel, it was my new name, my new life, but even though all that, I knew love would never be. But something kept bugging me, something sinister was happening in the world, I never thought about till that faithful day._

* * *

**I think I did a good job. So yay! Finally past that and can get to something that actually has something more to do with XS.**

**Dojo- GECKO! Who you calling gecko?!**

**Me-follow my story, or not, don't matter with me –runs from a flaming &Angry Dojo- **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having fun with this! I have a good feeling. So what's going to happen? Will Jewel ever open her heart and find love? What is the curse that was so horrible? Who is Lukeron? What will happen? Find out! Oh and if you have an idea what the name of the chapters should be named, please comment them! Thanks!**

**Let's get to it!**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its Wu or Characters; I do not own any songs mentioned, I simply own any OC, the plot, etc...**

* * *

**A New Evil Arises **

**Chapter 2**

_/She didn't believe that her life would ever become like this, that it was even possible/_

**3****rd**** person POV**

At a rather large temple in China there were several monks meditating in a circular room. Nothing could possibly interrupt them when a powerful feeling swept through the earth. One of them thought out loud, "Something sinister has swept through the land, more powerful than when Wuya was released." They all knew it was true, and it troubled them.

**Omi POV**

It has been a year since Raimundo became Shoku Warrior and we've grown all so much. Raimundo still his funny self is fifteen and bit taller than before. Clay now sixteen and Kimiko fourteen they both have grown too, but all three of them haven't changed otherwise. Oh my friends―

**Third person POV**

Omi's thoughts were interrupted when Raimundo ran into the room out of breath and said, "Omi! Master Fung said he needs to tell us something ASAP!" Omi nodded and ran after him. They got to the same room holding the scroll dojo guarded to find Both the Dragons of fire and Earth already there with Master Fung and an itching Dojo. Kmiko was holding her head from a slight headache.

Once everyone was focused on him, Master Fung told them, "Young Dragons, a new evil has awakened and the Shen gong wu is awakening once more." They all stared at him with serious faces, he continued, "One Shen gong wu has just reactivated, The Eye of Dashi, but along with the finding of the Shen gong wu will be your new colleague whom you are to bring back with you to the temple." To this the four warriors in front of him were in shock at this news.

"Alright kids let's get going, I have a serious case of tail rash…" Dojo said as he led them outside where he grew in size and they flew towards America. As they got close to their destination he announced, "Welcome to New York City! Again…" that last part he mumbled.

**Meanwhile down in the city…**

"Jack the Wu is close I just don't know where," a mechanical version of the ghost Wuya told him.

"Just give me a second," he told her, "there it is! America's best glove store!" He yelled and ran toward the said store. He ran in and quickly found the black fingerless gloves and began looking at all the different kinds. He saw one pair that showed part of the back of your hand and zipped up on the sides. He immediately reached out for them when another hand grabbed it at the same time, "Hey! I was here first―" he stopped when he looked at the girl who was trying to get the same thing he was, she was staring at him with a blank expression.

She was tall for being a girl and she had beautiful tan skin. She was wearing a black sleeveless zip up vest that covered her all the way up to the top of her neck and a layered pleated skirt with thin folds that reached about a couple inches above her knees, the top layer was black like her vest and the bottom layer was white. She wore a couple bright blue hair ties around her wrist and wore out looking fingerless gloves. She was wearing plain black knee high boots with no heel to them, but they had thick, bright blue ribbon-like material that crossed all around the leg part of the boot. She had thin, straight brown hair that just covered the back of her shoulders and dazzling brown eyes with a tint of purple upon his surprise. She was also carrying a rather large guitar case, an army backpack, and a black hooded robe.

Jack stared at the girl for another moment before he said, "Here you can have them, the name's Jack Spicer evil boy genius!" He was trying to impress her with his title.

She stared at him pondering his childish ways but he couldn't be any older or younger than her, she then replied, "Thanks, name's Jewel Popular, maybe I'll see you another time." She thanked him again and walked away. Before she walked up to pay for her gloves she grabbed a pair of winter gloves. Jack snapping out of his daze grabbed a pair of gloves that looked just like the ones he was wearing and followed her. She placed the two pairs in front of the man and he rung them up, but when she reached in her pocket all she found was a ten dollar bill, she cursed under her breath about 'those stupid pickpockets' and told the man she could only buy the winter gloves.

Before he could change anything another pair of gloves were tossed on her two and Jack said, "Add those and I've got it covered." He paid for all three pairs and handed Jewel's her two.

"Uh, thanks again Jack," and she walked out of the store. She put on her new pair of fingerless gloves when she got outside and was about to put away the winter pair when she saw a homeless man begging on the side walk. She felt a pang in her heart and walked up to the man, smiled and gave him the winter pair of gloves.

"Well bless your heart, thank you," he said, and she continued on her way. She stopped on the corner and put her jacket on; it covered her whole body except the feet and hands. She walked a while longer not going anywhere in particular when something caught her eye. It was a shiny, golden necklace and it had a strange shaped red jewel in the middle, it was lying there in a bunch of trash, she stared at it and she felt like something was telling her to get it, so she picked it up and put it on. But as soon as she placed it around her neck its chain morphed and became a thick one that firmly secured itself around her neck. When she tried to take it off it wouldn't come undone or fit up and around her head, it was stuck there. She was slightly freaked out but didn't show it, she just placed her hood up over her hair and face and continued on her way.

As soon as she rounded the next corner a tall tan boy stood a couple yards away from her, pointed at the necklace and yelled in a Brazilian accent, "There it is!" She immediately turned around and ran; she was use to carrying around the extra weight of her things so she wasn't slowed down in the least bit. The boy and three others ran after her. She led them through several alleyways, then she stopped right in an intersection because the same boy was in front of her, she turned to go back the way she came when a blonde cowboy blocked her way. She looked to her sides to find a bald short kid on one side and a black haired girl on the other. They had her trapped.

"We don't want any trouble partner, we just want what ours," the cowboy told her.

The first boy with the accent spoke up next, "Hey dude, look man to man here, that necklace is really important to us and we really need it back." She thought about what he said for a brief moment, he thought she was a guy! She smiled, amused, then picked up a fist sized rock off the ground and held it up ready to throw. "Really dude? You gonna chuck a rock at me?" he questioned. She threw the rock in front of her, it went way to the left of him and he simply watched it and chuckled sarcastically, "Nice throw man!" just as he said that though the rock landed on one end of a board that was sticking out of some garbage and it flung the other end right into the boy's face.

He bent over as blood came out of his nose. She used this opening to run past him and run toward a certain alleyway. The boy yelled from behind her, "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" and they began the chase again. They ran for about five minutes before she stopped in the middle of a passage and turned around to face her pursuers. "Decided to give up?" The boy asked holding his shelve up to his still bleeding nose. All she did in return was smirk.

"Hey," said a voice much deeper than the boy said threating them, a figure came out of the shadows followed by several more everywhere in the passageway they all looked between the ages of fourteen and nineteen.

Another one said, "You bugging JP?"

The first one spoke up again, "We don't like it when someone bugs us or JP." They all started to surround the four ready to beat the fluff out of them.

"Stop!" Another boy who was older than the rest sternly said, appearing from behind JP he walked up to the four. "These guys are our friends; I'm Sean, leader of the Scorpions."

The tan boy responded, "I'm Raimundo, leader of the Xiaolin Warriors."

"Please give me one moment," Sean said before walking up to JP. The Scorpions all still glared at the four. Sean walked up (and didn't have to looked down that much to face JP) and whispered, "Hey, Jewel they're here for you, there's a friend I want you to meet and they're gonna take you there okay?" She stared at him for a moment, if it was anyone else telling her she wouldn't had believe them but she nodded and agreed to go.

Dojo, hiding inside Clay's hat, said low enough for only them to hear, "Hey guys that's your new apprentice!" they were all surprised by that, and Raimundo was a little upset.

"What! No way is that dude one of us!" Raimundo whispered sternly to the dragon.

"Well believe it, and we need to bring JP back with us," Kimiko told Raimundo. That's when the new apprentice walked up with Sean by her side.

Sean told them, "I know why you're here and JP has agreed to go with you," the four were surprised that he knew their mission. They thanked him for his help and JP turned to Scorpions and signaled goodbye before the four guided JP to an empty area where Dojo grew in size and everyone climbed on. If JP was shocked she didn't show it. They noticed how the new apprentice still had the Shen gong wu, but Kimiko decided it was best to let JP hold on to it.

"Jack I don't sense the wu anymore," the robot Wuya announced.

He yelled, "Those Xiaolin losers must've beaten me to it! Wuya bot let's go home, I need a pudding cup!"

* * *

"Welcome back young ones," Master Fung greeted. "Glad your all back safely― uh, Raimundo what happened?" His nose had stopped bleeding but was still extremely red, swollen and his eyes were gaining a bluish hue. All he did in response was scowl and point at the new team member. "Oh, well, I need to speak to our new comrade― alone." He led the said person into the grand hall. "It seems you've already angered the Shoku warrior, but I'm sure you will get on better terms when the time comes. Did Sean explain why he sent you here?"

She took off her jacket and held it, "Wait Sean sent me here? I thought he just wanted me to visit someone!" She said in pure astonishment. She then mumbled, "He must've wanted to get rid of me that badly…"

"That wasn't his intensions at all; he wanted you to have a better life miss Julianne um… I'm sorry he didn't tell me your last name."

"Call me Jewel, Jewel Popular."

"Well Jewel, you should introduce yourself to your comrades, now what you choose to reveal is up to you."

"Thank you," she respectfully bowed and waited while he got the other warriors. When they walked in they were surprised at what they saw, all their jaws dropped to the floor.

The bald kid was first to recover, "Wait just a second, our new apprentice is a _girl_?"

Kimiko was next to speak, "Oh yeah! Another girl in the temple!" she said excitedly. "I'm Kimiko and the monk is Omi, dragons of fire and water respectfully." Jewel smiled and said hi.

The tan boy had recovered by now but didn't speak. "Hey there Miss JP, I'm Clay dragon of earth, and this here is Raimundo, Shoku warrior and dragon of wind," the cowboy told her. "If you don't mind me askin but what's your element?"

"Uh, first off my name is Jewel Popular, and I'm the dragon of― well, I'm not sure yet," she lied about that last part and she quickly glanced at Master Fung but he didn't say anything.

"Hey guys I'm getting another rash and this one's worse!" Dojo came in scratching all over. "According to the scroll the Third Arm Sash, Reversing Mirror, and the Golden Tiger Claws have all activated!"

"Let's go guys!" Raimundo said but as he turned around he slammed into the wall behind him and his nose started to bleed again. He hunched over pinching his nose, "Damn it!" the blood started to slip through his hands.

"You shouldn't curse like that," Jewel stated roughly while setting her stuff down. She walked over to Raimundo's hunched form and sighed impatiently, "And you shouldn't bend over that way idiot." She took her hand and gently placed it over his hand that was pinching his nose and took her other hand and pushed on his back. He straighten up and she lifted her hand up, placed it on the back on his neck and tilted his head backwards. "Keep your head like this and it'll stop bleeding," she tapped the bridge of his nose then let go and backed away. As soon as she did that his nose stopped bleeding and his headache started to go away. He looked at her shocked, the purple in her eyes were slightly glowing, "See I told you it'd stop bleeding." No one else seemed to notice her eyes or Raimundo's flushed face and neither of the two noticed Kimiko who was unintentionally glaring at Jewel.

"Alright enough chit chat kids let's get a move on!" Dojo said impatiently.

"Jewel I think it'd be best you stayed here and explored the temple, let the others handle this yes?" Master Fung said. She nodded and the others left to find the activating Shen gong wu. When they left he said, "Now about the Eye of Dashi around your neck, I've never seen a wu behave so mysteriously." He looked at it then stated, "It seems that it won't be coming off soon, and the others won't be back for a while. I'm going off to make some tea." With that said he left her there and she went off to explore her new home. She didn't believe that all this was possible, that it'd happen to her.

* * *

She grabbed her things out of the Grand Hall and walked around for a little while. She stopped when she came to an open field with an exception of one large tree in the middle; she assumed this area was used for meditation. It was a nice warm day with a slight breeze so she placed her stuff down by the tree, and sat down. She felt a too familiar, painful surge of energy flow through her body. She calmly breathed, grabbed her headphones and iPod and started to listen to her personal remixed versions of songs. When she was certain no one was around she stood up, and the purple in her eyes began to glow so she closed them and cupped her hands together. In her hands two small orbs of light energy formed. She pulled her hands apart each holding their own white orb of light that were starting to grow.

The first song that played had an extreme toughness to it, the singer sung about being unmistakably unbreakable; as the song progressed the orbs in her hands imitated something tough that represented the song. Her movements were strong and steady as she listened to her music and she danced/ mediated along with it. The following song was a flowing song of a broken love and strength afterwards, as it continued the orbs became long flowing strips of energy dancing on her fingertips and hands.

The flowing energy soon took the image of something caught on white fire as her music switched to the next song; it was fast paced and spoke of a love that was so extreme it was burning up. As the next song started up the white flames turned into wisps and floated around her body as she moved. The song was once again about love, but as well as a father's assurance that the singer has role in the world. They girl adored love songs yes, more than the pop and other types of music she loved as well, because she felt that in her heart she could never know love due to who and what she was.

**Upon a dark mountainous lair in the Land of Nowhere…**

Chase Young watched through the Eagle Scope as the new Dragon meditated and danced with the energy flowing around her. He pondered this when a well-known witch walked up to him and asked, "Chase, you spying on the little dirtballs again?"

He sighed obviously annoyed, "Wuya, it seems the Xiaolin monks have gained a new member. One far more skilled than she should be at her level. She is already able to form her element to look and act similar to the other elements, and she has only joined the temple this morning." He continued to watch her as the energy in her hands moved around her figure almost effortlessly.

"Oh great, another annoying twit to deal with," Wuya groaned and walked away uninterested. Chase continued to observe her for another twenty minutes till she stopped and the energy dispersed, she lied down on the grass and fell asleep. He walked away to his throne room and sat down, absentmindedly petting one of his jungle cats that sat beside him. He thought to himself, _I'm going to have to keep a close eye on that girl._

"Hey, Rai," Kimiko mention on their way back to the temple, "I can't believe you haven't gotten a black eye yet." He just shrugged because he didn't know either. When they got to the temple they landed in the mediation field and saw Jewel lying in the grass. They yelled out to her, but she didn't move, they panicked and ran up to her unmoving form just to find her asleep listening to her music and barely humming to it. They all smiled and laughed, to this she stirred and woke up to find them surrounding her.

She turned her music off and asked, "So did you get your weird trinkets?"

Omi spoke first and explained to her what the Shen gong wu were then told her, "Sadly we only were able to gain the Golden Tiger Claws, and it creates portals that take you where you want to go. Jack beat us to the Reversing Mirror and Third Arm Sash." He also explained to her what the other two did as well. She was surprised when he said Jack but she knew it couldn't possibly be the same boy from that morning.

**In a realm of darkness…**

"You useless idiot," an evil masked man yelled as he punched a defenseless Sean. Sean had a few bruises on his face but he didn't try to fight back. "You thought you could ruin my plans? Well, nice try; with Julianne training with the Xiaolin warriors she'll become stronger and more useful for my plan. Nothing will be able to stop me, that Grand Master Dashi would be thankful not to have to face me, but my plan has just started and will go into full motion in time…"

* * *

**Much more is to come, this is only the beginning! Oh and just to put it out there I tend to create long chapters so don't be surprised for any lengthy ones, but that means less chapters, so it's a win-win. By the way internet has been acting funny so I couldn't post this sooner, thanks!**

**Review, comment, idea for chapter name, list them I wanna hear them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've written this chapter probably three times now, and I also decided to cut it in half to make the story longer and add more to it.**

**DM- thank you for the fabulous review! To my followers and other Reviewers thank you for the great support!**

**Let's get to it!**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown** **or its Wu or Characters; I do not own any used attacked; I do not own any songs mentioned I simply own any OC, the plot, any made up attack, etc... **

* * *

**A New Evil Arises**

**Chapter 3**

_/ Nothing's invincible, I know what can free them…/_

It was raining heavily outside, so the dragons decided to hold a meeting in the dorm room. Each one sat at the end of their small quarter and talked about how extreme the weather was becoming. It couldn't seem to make up its mind, going back and forth between several different conditions. The Shen gong wu was another important topic as well.

Raimundo said, "It's only been a week since the Wu started reawakening and fifteen has already stirred." Everyone already knew that but it'd been clear that it was not normal.

"What do you think is making the Wu act like it is?" Kimiko questioned. Everyone was wondering the same thing, but no one knew the answer.

"I bet it's the same thing that is making the weather willy-dilly!" Omi announced. The whole group smiled weakly at Omi's lack of skill using slang, Raimundo and Jewel face-palmed.

"Omi it's willy-nilly," Raimundo explained with annoyed tone. He couldn't understand how the kid still couldn't use slang right after a couple years.

"I thought you always said 'dilly'?" Omi questioned.

"That's 'what's the dilly' not 'will―' oh just forget it," he sighed not even going to attempt to explain it to Omi.

"Going back to the Shen gong wu, I have a question," Jewel started. They all looked at her waiting for her to continue, "What happens anyway when you go after the Wu?" She didn't know because she stayed at the temple while they went away on Dojo, and no one really said anything afterwards because they were too tired.

"Well," Raimundo began, "We fly to wherever Dojo senses the Wu and we find it, fight whoever evil villain we run into and done."

"And there is also a Xiaolin Showdown once in a while," Omi stated. Jewel asked what that was and Omi immediately explained it. "When two people grab a Wu at the same time they fight over it, each using a Shen gong wu, winner takes all, and there are different types of showdowns as well. A girl like you won't get in a showdown anytime soon though so you don't need to know," he stated, proud of his knowledge.

She glared straight into his soul, scaring him slightly, she replied coldly, "Girl like what?" Kimiko glared at him as well, because he always thought women were weaker.

"I-I mean because you have only been here a week and you have not witnessed a showdown yet!" he stuttered trying to cover his mistake.

"Whatever―" Jewel was interrupted when Dojo slithered into the room.

"Hey kids we have a hot one! Literally, the Star Hinabi just activated and I have a bad case of heat sores!" The four original dragons sighed, they just couldn't get a break to rest or do stuff. Jewel looked down at her feet, disappointed because she'd be alone again while her new friends went on an adventure. Sure she was used to being alone, but she was starting to warm up to them all (not enough to tell them who she was) and she wanted to learn more about them. She hadn't really had any friends because of her old life, and everyone at school when she was younger would avoid her.

Raimundo looked over and saw Jewel's saddened expression and asked her, "Hey Jewel," his face was serious, "Are you prepared for the danger and the risks of collecting the Shen gong wu?"

She looked up to him with an equally serious look, nodded and replied, "Absolutely."

He smirked, satisfied by her answer, "Well it looks like you're ready, let's go that Wu." She smiled at him and the others smiled as well, glad that their new comrade would now be joining them. They all got into their regular clothes, minus Omi who wore his robes all the time, and jumped onto Dojo's back. Omi was in the front with Kimiko behind him, Raimundo after, Jewel, then Clay, and they flew off.

Due to flying in the rain for so long, they were all soaked to the bone when they arrived to a warm and sunny area right beside a mountain and forest on the other side. They landed in a vacant region in china's wilderness and began their search. Raimundo jumped and floated from tree to tree in the forest searching high while Omi ran below searching the ground. Kimiko and Clay ran towards the mountain and searched the base and under rocks. Jewel walked around searching in between the forest and mountain looking for a red and golden star. She fingered the Eye of Dashi that was still fixed securely to her neck.

After a while Jewel thought she heard a buzzing sound in the air but it was faint so she ignored it. About the same time it started to get louder Kimiko yelled to Jewel that the star was near her in between some rocks. Jewel looked ahead and saw it; she began to run towards it when Raimundo yelled from the trees something about Jack was going to get it. She ran harder and grabbed it just as another hand did as well; they were both wearing black fingerless gloves…

The owner of the hand yelled, "Hey I was here first―" he stopped when he looked up and locked eyes with an equally shocked Jewel. "Well, well, well, we meet again?" he stated, smirking.

She smirked back and looked down at their hands, "Déjà vu huh Jack?" they both laughed when they saw their hands holding the Wu.

By then the other four and Dojo had surrounded Jack and Jewel. Raimundo was shocked and question loudly, "You two know each other?!"

The two being questioned looked at him, Jack scowled and Jewel smiled and answered, "I meant him for a moment just before I meant you guys in New York."

That's when the Shen gong Wu began to glow; Jack smirked and locked eyes with Jewel again before declaring, "Jewel, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, name your game!"

She pondered for a moment, and grinned, she thought it was about time to reveal a small part of her and she knew just how to do it, "I accept! Your Reversing Mirror versus my Eye of Dashi, the game is whoever can gather the most light in one minute!"

They both yelled in unison, "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" The area around shifted into pitch darkness everywhere, a couple hundred steel platforms floated around everywhere each holding a couple lanterns filled with light. Jack and Jewel stood facing each other at the bottom, the other four watched from a steel plate themselves wearing their special armor, while Jewel was wearing her normal clothes. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" Jack and Jewel chanted together. Jewel immediately shouted the name of her Wu and sent the energy up towards the lanterns. Upon contact all the lanterns exploded leaving behind only the glass insides filled with light.

Jack went straight into action he began jumping on the moving steel plates touching the lanterns, when he tapped the glass the light transferred itself and attached to him. Jewel followed and began to fight him, swiftly kicking and punching at him. She landed several blows on him but he was still able to gather around thirty lanterns worth of light before he jumped back down to the bottom. There was still fifteen seconds left when Jewel jumped down to her original spot facing Jack, she hadn't touched a single glass.

"Ha, you didn't try where's the fun in that!" Jack questioned her, confident in his victory, she couldn't possibly catch up. Her companions looked down in defeat, but they and Jack looked up at her confused when she laughed. Clock counted ten seconds left. Jewel yelled the name of her Shen gong wu again and aimed it at her competitor. He shrieked and used his Reversing Mirror to counter. As the electrical energy came toward her she side stepped at the last second and twisted her body beside it. The violet in her eyes slightly glowed; her fingertips barely touched the electricity as the light and the electricity separated.

When she faced Jack again everyone was staring at her with mouths open and eyes wide. The light floated around her and then attached to her glove covered hands; she forced her hands up and the light stretched into hundreds of tentacle-like rays each touching a separate light filled glass. When each ray touched each glass the light transported and traveled through the rays to Jewel and attached to her. She was completely consumed by light when the clocked counted zero and everything shifted into its original state.

The light clung onto her for a few seconds after the showdown then dispersed, leaving thousands of sparkles behind. Jewel stood there unaffected, smirking, with the Eye of Dashi around her neck, the Star Hinabi in one hand and the Reversing Mirror in the other. Everyone else was blinded and when they could finally see they saw Jewel and stared, still in shocked. Jack was utterly confused, realizing his loss he flew away via his helicopter backpack, too shocked to attack or reply.

Dojo grew in size still in a daze, everyone hopped on and they flew back to the temple, in silence. None of them, minus Jewel, expected that, and the fact that what she did was so complicated told them she knew about her element long before that showdown. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay all wondered why she never told them, they were confused. Raimundo on the other hand felt anger; he didn't like secrets among his team and was mad that Jewel would hide her power from them. The temple was in sight and they landed shortly after.

Raimundo was the first to break the long silence, "What that heck was that! Why didn't you tell us?" He questioned Jewel.

She handed the Star and Mirror to Omi and replied, "I was winning the Showdown what else? And it just didn't seem like a big deal to me," of course that wasn't the reason but he was getting on her nerves, and him questioning her made her feel defensive.

"Not a big deal! Of course it's a big deal!" He told her. She began walking away towards the temple, ignoring him. He got even more pissed by that, unlike her he spoke his mind and let people know what he thought. She, on the other hand, was like two people: A girl who was fun to hang out with one moment and the next thing you'd know she'd put up her defensive wall and brush everything off like it was nothing.

She didn't slow down her pace or even turn around when she said coldly, "You might want to cool off hothead." Then she disappeared into one of the temples.

* * *

Later that evening Jewel stood outside in the meditation field, listening to her music like she had before. Raimundo stood from the doorframe of the temple watching her, her back was to him. He watched mesmerized by the light for a few minutes when Jewel said calmly, "What is it Raimundo?" He jumped, slightly startled by her knowing it was him. He walked up to her till he was standing beside her.

"Hey Jewel," he said. She took her headphones off allowing the music to blare out of them so she quickly turned off her music player. She turned to face him. "I just wanted to apologize for flipping out earlier, what you did during the showdown was pretty cool actually."

"Apology excepted, though I was being a butt-head as well, the real reason why I didn't tell you guys about my element is because I had to know if I could trust you or not. Well I do, so yeah and if you hadn't realized it by now," she said sarcastically, "Yes I've had this power before I was a Xiaolin warrior."

"Well I figured that," he deadpanned, and then he asked inquiring, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nope we're good," she lied. There'd be no way she'd tell him or the others anymore, yet.

He stared into her eyes then smiled, "Don't lie, are you a spy?" he asked kiddingly.

She told the complete truth, smiling also, "Nope."

"Ballerina?"

"No way."

"Drummer?"

"Can't I suck."

"Play ice hockey?"

"No balance on ice."

"Snowboard?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yep, but I stink at surfing, anything else?"

"How'd you learn to do that?"

"Well there's a giant hill out the city where I'd snowboard now and―"

"No I mean do that light- tentacle thing today?" he interrupted.

"Oh well, I'll admit I studied on some elemental techniques," which was mostly truth. "Here let me show you something." She turned to the side and took a breath. She began to perform a short routine swaying her arms around and at the end thrusting them and her hands forward. Nothing happened.

"Uh… Was something supposed to happen?" he asked confused.

She looked at him, annoyed, "It's not for my element so of course nothing will happen. It's meant for wind, now you try it, don't be surprised if nothing happens within the first few tries. She started to do it again and Raimundo mirrored her movements. They did that a couple times when Raimundo started to get irritated. She smacked him in the back of the head, "You have to feel the wind move through you or it won't work!" She took a couple steps back and watched him. He focused this time; he closed his eyes and started to move like Jewel showed him, he could suddenly feel the energy flow through him almost overwhelming him.

A dim yellow light surrounded him and he opened his eyes. He thrust his hands forward and just as he did two golden and greenish eagle-shaped winds flew right past him threating to slice whatever lay in their path. They curved up and disappeared into thin air. His eyes widen in shocked and he yelled, "What the heck did I just do?!" He turned to Jewel with disbelief written all over his face. She smirked and laughed at his facial expression.

"That was awesome Rai, still could use some improvement though," he stood there still staring at her with bugged eyes and a loose jaw. "What?"

"What did I just do?"

"Unleashed some of your power, don't do it too often it'll wear you down," she stated like an expert. "Wind can heal as well, but we'll save that for a later day."

He was stunned by that fact, and that she knew it like the back of her hand. He nodded and decided to change the subject, "So the song you were listening too, was that you singing?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm tone-deaf unlike my father, the people singing are the original artists just remixed."

"Yea I can't sing either," Raimundo said.

She laughed, "What are you talking about? You can sing."

He stared at her confused and joked, "What are you, some crazy stalker?" he grinned.

"The light in your heart, it's your voice, it sings for you, says what you're hiding, and it's also the goodness, the innocence and more" she told him. He was slightly confused by that statement but he knew sometimes the wind didn't make sense either. They continued to talk about random stuff when he asked for her advice.

"So Jewel, can I ask you something? How do you talk to someone that you like them when―"

"Kimiko?" she interrupted, she smiled when he flinched. "If you want to tell her how you feel just come out and say it to her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Duh." They continued to talk about the subject and countless others till it was time to turn in.

- **In a realm of darkness…-**

"You wanted to ask me something?" Hannibal questioned. He was standing in the middle of a dark room speaking to a shady figure on a throne in front of him.

"Yes," the dark figure hissed, "I have a… offer for you."

"Hmm… you want to make a deal with me?" The demonic bean asked, the Moby Morpher shining on his arms. He was confused when he heard a cat purr till Katnappe walked out the shadows. "A little desperate are we?"

"She is my…apprentice," the unknown man hesitated. "I need you to get me the Sphere of Yun while Katnappe creates a distraction."

"And why should I?" Hannibal questioned, "What do I get?"

"Power and the chance to make the Xiaolin Warriors suffer."

* * *

_She stood there unable to breathe. Her lungs were on fire, her limbs were going numb, the blood pounded in her head. What she saw horrified her, everything in ruin, the sun hidden and everything in pure darkness, innocent people worked to death or dying of hunger. She tried to scream, yell do anything but nothing came out. She should've been dead, how she lasted that long she didn't know. _You did this. _A sinister voice in her mind told her. She tried to argue but couldn't. The scene changed: Omi, Kimiko, and Clay and the other monks were chained to the wall while Raimundo was being forced to serve to people. She couldn't make out their faces. Then Raimundo looked straight at her and told her, you're_ just a loveless and worthless mon―

Jewel woke up in a cold sweat, her body ached, she was shaking and she could feel the darkness around her beginning to close in on her, as if it was taking its claws and strangling her body. She struggled to move, beside her she reached for her headphones, put them on, and started to listen to her music. Slowly she could breathe again and everything shifted back to normal. Her body calmed, but she was still shaking. She couldn't stand to sleep any longer so she laid there for hours till she couldn't stand it. She got up and dressed in her Xiaolin robe which looked like Kimiko's but Jewel wore black pants underneath like the guys. When she checked the clock it read four o'clock, she sighed and walked out of her sleeping quarters. Everyone else was fast asleep so she snuck out to the meditation field.

It had snowed that night so everything on the field was covered in white except one person. She was surprised to find Master Fung there, floating upside down deep in thought. "And why is my student awake so early?" he questioned. He placed a hand to the ground and flipped right side up, landing gracefully on the ground, he sat down.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered she sat down beside him and crossed her legs. "How were you doing that Master Fung?"

"Oh, it's an old technique I learned, very few can master it, you may try if you wish." He went back into his own thoughts and soon started floating upside down again. She watched this amazed, she knew she couldn't do it but it seemed relaxing to her. She closed her eyes like he did and started breathing at a slower pace. She soon turned her music back on and found herself deep in meditation.

She didn't know how long she had been there but when she opened her eyes the sun was up over the hills, then she noticed the large jungle cats running toward the temple. She snapped out of her focus and landed on her bottom, hard. It took her a second to realize that she was floating, not upside down but still off the ground.

"Jewel there you are! Get ready to attack!" Raimundo yelled as he ran out the temple with the other three following. The jungle cats had surrounded the temple by then but weren't attacking. Jewel tried to run to the group but the large cats jumped and blocked her way.

"How interesting," a voice commented. Jewel looked all around her and couldn't find the source.

Omi yelled, "Chase Young reveal yourself!" that's when a young man dressed in heavy armor appeared; he had yellow eyes and long black hair. "Why are you here?" Omi questioned, threating the man.

"I decided I should… welcome the new dragon." Everyone looked shaken. "You attack those four, I have the new one." He walked up to face Jewel and got in a fighting stance. Raimundo tried to stop him but him and he and the other three were attacked by numerous felines. "I prefer to know my opponent's name before I destroy them," he said, he and Jewel were now walking in a circle in their fighting positions.

"Jewel Popular, and don't tell me, Chase Young?" she said sarcastically. "Who the heck are you?"

"Sassy aren't we? Yes, I'm Chase, evil prince of Darkness." Jewel mumbled under her breath something about 'some evil wanna be' and Chase lunged at her landing a perfect kick into her stomach. She was pushed back far, but remained standing; he was fast and stronger than her. She knew it, but that didn't mean she couldn't outwit him. She ran forward and began kicking and punching faster than normal, but he dodged every single one. He grabbed her foot during a kick and threw her into a heap of snow.

She yelled when she got back up. She ran toward him again and punched him, but he dodged, unfortunately for him she faked it and tried to round house kicked him in the jaw upon his surprise, but he blocked her foot just before it hit him. He started punching and kicking swiftly landing a majority of them. She was kicked down to the ground and she laid there for a few moments before she forced herself up and harshly told him, "Don't hold back!"

"Holding back am I? Why don't I show you a little more of my power!" his eyes turned into thin slits, his teeth turned into sharp deadly fangs, his fingertips transformed into long talons and lastly he gained a long scaly tail. She lost all her composure and pure shock was written all over her face. "This is only part of my other form, be thankful you don't have to see it completely," he hissed. He jumped up a swung his tail into her, and by his surprise she caught it and threw him into the side of the tree. He turned to look at her, her back was facing the other dragons who by now were standing and watching the battle continue, Chase's cats were as well watching their master fight.

He glared into her equally stern eyes and for a second he swore the pupils of her eyes started to fade for a second  
before going back to normal. He charged at her once again and began slashing at her, she dodged every one. After a few minutes of his attacking and failing to land a hit on her he paused, in shock. He reverted back to normal. "You are a worthy opponent Miss Jewel; I'm looking forward to our next meeting." With that he disappeared as fast as he came, and all his cats started running away as well. Everyone stood there for a second, processing what had just happened.

Clay was the first to speak up, "Hey Jewel, how'd yah beat his reptile form?" The others were wondering the same thing. Jewel's back was facing them and she didn't answer. When Kimiko called out her name, her body fell limp to the ground; they rushed up to her and examined her. She was badly bruised by Chase's human form and she was breathing heavily.

Raimundo felt her forehead and it was hot to the touch, "She's running a fever, we need to get her to infirmary now!" He picked her body up and ran towards the temple. "Master Fung!" he yelled, when they reached the infirmary he placed her on the bed and Master Fung came in with a small white plant.

"This is the Nova-Umbra plant witness how when brought into the light it unfolds into a five pointed plant, like a star, but has a small inner star that's pure black," he explained while he demonstrated. "This plant balances the healing a light dragon would need, better than any medicine they could ever take." He squeezed the bulb of the plant and held it above Jewel's face, one little drop fell and found its way into her mouth. After several minutes of waiting her fever went down and her bruises started fading. "Remember, plants like this are limited so only use them in an emergency." He walked out the room leaving the five alone.

Jewel slowly started to regain consciousness but kept her eyes shut. Once she fully awakened she opened them to find her friends surrounding her, looking relieved. "What happened?" All she could remember was she was fighting Chase's half-reptile form then nothing.

"Well you we're beating Chase's other form and when he left you passed out," Clay told her

"Yea how did you do that?" Kimiko questioned.

"I don't know, I guess the light made me faster," she half lied. The light indeed made her faster but she knew the main reason. "Did he steal anything?"

"I just check and he made off with the Mind Reader Conch and the Reversing Mirror, what could he be planning?" Omi said. Jewel got up out of the bed, feeling a lot better than she did a few moments before. She and the others decided they had enough action one day and they were to do whatever.

* * *

"That Jewel, she's hiding something," Chase thought out loud to himself, "And I'm going to find out."

* * *

"Hey Omi what'cha doing?" Jewel questioned him; he was sitting by a small pond staring into the water.

"Oh nothing just relaxing," he replied, as she got closer he tried to hid his hand from her. She noticed and sat down beside him and made him show her his hand.

"Omi, you got scratched up pretty good," he had a deep gash in his hand from the battle earlier. He tried to brush the topic off but she wouldn't let him. "You know water can heal too," she said. He looked at her and questioned her statement. "Yea, your blood has water in it, and if you can control it you can make the blood molecules and skin cells heal much faster," she took his hand and gently placed it in the pond in front of them. "Now will the water to heal your hand."

He slowly breathed and closed his eyes, the circles on his forehead started to glow, but they were blue instead of the normal white. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see that his hand looked like nothing had happened to it. "Look Jewel! I have mastered the art of water healing!"

"You did really well Omi," she replied to him.

"Hey guys! Another Wu just woke up; get your butts over here!" Kimiko yelled to them.

* * *

Everyone was riding on Dojo in their normal wear, Jewel had insisted she'd come and also brought her backpack with her laptop as well. After flying for a while they arrived in Hollywood.

"So what are we looking for?" Jewel asked when they landed and was walking on the streets of the famous city.

"The Lunar Locket, let's yah control phases of the moon," Clay told her.

"That's awesome! Is it gold with a smiling crescent moon?"

"Yea, that's it," Raimundo replied, "Why?"

"Because I think I just found it," she pointed to a giant sign on the beach. It was set up next to a wooden stage. They immediately ran over and found out that the sign only said 'Win this!'

"Hello Hollywood!" Some guy announced from the stage, "You all know me as the hottest DJ in the state! So I'm here to judge the summer competition! Only a maximum of two people can compete together and the best win this!" he raised up the Lunar Locket, "Let the sign ups begin!"

"Oh great how are we going to get it now?" Raimundo asked mockingly. He cringed when he saw the look on Jewel's face. "NO! Absolutely not I refuse!" He yelled at her. He didn't know how she did it but she was able to drag him over to the signup sheet, he was shocked to see one the competitors on the list, Ashley Kat Hale. "Katnappe…" Jewel was confused.

"This is purrfect, hello Rai…" a girl behind them chuckled, Raimundo cringed at the way she said his name.

"I'm guessing you're Katnappe?" Jewel bluntly stated.

Ashley sneered at them, "Yes, and prepare to lose, I took some lessons in music so I'm guaranteed the Locket." She walked away from them.

"Het Kit-Kat! Might wanta stop walking like that, you look like white trash on the west side!" Jewel sneered, with somewhat of a Brooklyn accent.

"It's Katnappe, twit!" She turned around to face Jewel.

"Don't worry, I forgot your name too," she paused for a second and thoughtfully stared at the part cat.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hold on a second… I'm trying to picture you with a personality." Jewel grinned. "So what's up with the outfit?"

Ashley was attempting to keep her cool, "Cats are so in, and I look in the mirror every day and it never gets old, its purrfect."

"Yeah too bad mirrors don't talk but luckily for you they don't laugh either."

"This isn't New York you can stop with the fake accent idiot."

"This is a real accent hon, and did I step on you're little tinny ego so badly you had to change topic?"

"Meow, I'm not talking to you anymore, I have to get ready. Round one is soon so congrats on last place," she walked away from the two. When she was gone Raimundo let out the laughter he had been holding in.

"Oh man, Jewel where'd you learn to talk like that? Did you see her face! And since when did you have a New York accent?" he asked all at once wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Spend a couple years in New York, you catch on, she looked so shocked! Oh, I've had an accent this whole time, I just hide it well." They walked back to the group and Jewel sat down on the sand. She opened her laptop and put her headphones on where she could still hear through one ear. The remaining Dragons sat around her talking among themselves.

"So either of yah know anything about music, since you know, it's a DJ remix competition?" Clay asked. Jewel immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Clay with a stunned expression.

"Have you not seen me on my laptop or heard any of my songs?! Talk about offensive," Clay tried to apologize but Jewel still took it as an insult. She went back to her laptop. The competition rules were simple, if only one person you can sing or just play a remix of two songs. If you are a duo, at least one of you must sing and it has to have three songs. All songs must be remixed and effectively edited.

To say the least most of the competitors were novices and weren't quite prepared. Some on the other hand had lots of experience and were able to get tons of attention and fans. Katnappe being one of them. When it was time for Raimundo and Jewel, Raimundo looked extremely nervous while Jewel on the other hand didn't look the least bit scared.

The track started with a song everyone knew, Raimundo began singing a revised version of One More Night. He earned most of the crowds' attention (Mostly the girls). He was preforming several dance moves while singing when a new song started to mingle with the current track. Brokenhearted started to play when Jewel grabbed the mike from Raimundo. She was singing a perfectly tuned, faster version of Brokenhearted perfectly singing every note. She ended her part singing somewhat of the rap when the song ripped and changed to the last part. Raimundo had the mike once more and began Stereo Heart which got the rest of the crowds cheering insanely and several girls screaming.

Dojo felt another Wu awaken and was about to tell the others when a hand grabbed him and tied him in a bag.

When they were done they slipped through the crowd to their group and earned themselves many high-fives. "Dude, I thought you said you couldn't sing?" Rai questioned Jewel.

She looked around to make sure everyone was not listening and whispered, "That was a prerecording of myself, I can't sing like that, but I can edit voices." All of them were surprised by that, they thought she had really been singing. Jewel looked at the pumped crowd of thought to herself, _everyone will know my music someday, and I will rebuild the Monsey name for my father._

* * *

Not far from the group stood Chase lurking in the shadows holding the Mind Reader Conch to his ear. "Jewel Monsey, how… interesting."

* * *

The famous Dj found his way up to the stage, "Our winner will be decided by our tie breaker event, and both contestants will have ten minutes to completely change up a song and dance to it. Now our two contestants are… Ashley Kat versus JP and Rai!" The crowds went crazy.

Katnappe walked up to her competitors, "Good luck, even though it won't help you, let the best one win –purr-."

"Man she's annoying," Jewel stated. She worked on the song while Raimundo came up with the choreography. After their minutes were up they stood front row to watch the cat, they were shocked by her skill but, she was still learning. They went up on stage after Katnappe, Raimundo stood towards the back wearing shades his normal clothes plus a black hoodie, and he was holding a black zip up jacket as well. Jewel stood center stage as the music started simple and smooth, then after several seconds Raimundo came from behind her and she threw the jacket on within a second with his help, threw the hood over her head as the beat changed and they danced side by side. Their movements were exact and precise. At the end they were burning up and they ended in an extremely complicated but epic pose. Everyone watching went insane, whistling, screaming and much more.

The DJ came up to the stage with the locket in his hands, "Say hello to our winners! Congratulations!"

* * *

"I can't believe Katnappe tied you in a bag Dojo!" Kimiko said the dragon. They were currently heading back to the temple.

"I know! I felt the Sphere of Yun awaken then she grabbed me, and apparently I missed a really good win too." Raimundo and Jewel smiled proud, Raimundo held the Locket in his hands.

"I can't believe she just disappeared too," Clay said. He looked at Omi who still hadn't said a word. "Hey partner, what'cha thinking about?"

"Something's not right, why did Katnappe grab you at the same moment you sensed the other Wu and didn't even do anything to you. She didn't even steal you either! She had to know about the Sphere awakening!" he told them. At that same moment several lasers flew by their heads, "Dojo we have to land!" When they got to the ground they were surrounded by Jack-bots.

"Well, what do we have here? A bunch of Xiaolin losers!" Jack snorted at them. "Jack bots, attack!" they easily fought all the robots and destroyed with minimum effort when a robot came out of nowhere and knocked Kimiko into Jewel. "Perfect," Jack mumbled, "Sphere of Yun!" he pointed the Wu at the two girls who stood there in shock. At that same time Jewel felt something push her several yards away. When she looked up she saw Raimundo and Kimiko trapped in a large sphere, Jewel got up as fast as she could and ran to attack Jack but a force of wind pushed her away from him. "Nice try but whatever is stuck in that sphere I own now Mwahaha! World domination is mine, I'll let you live so you can witness me taking over." With that said several robots picked up the sphere holding the Dragons of wind and fire and flew off.

Jewel tried to attack again when Clay stopped her, "That sphere is invincible, and as long as they're in there Jack is as strong as us." Jewel looked down in defeat, _nothing's invincible, _she thought,_ I know what can free them… the Reversing Mirror…_

* * *

"I can't believe you failed to that worthless excuse for evil!" a dark unknown man yelled at Hannibal. He was sitting on his throne with Katnappe near, he gestured to her to leave, "you did your job you can go to your room." She nodded and left the room. When she was gone he turned to stare at the bean, "Now you, you lose the Sphere of Yun to Jack Spicer! And worst of all you had to run your mouth and blurt out your plan and what happened?! Jack went and did that exact thing!"

Hannibal had never feared a man like the one before him, "Don't worry I can get it from him―"

"No, it's too late, I'll give you another chance but we no longer need the sphere, my plans will be delayed but they will still work," then he mumbled to himself, "Maybe for the better…"

* * *

**Okay so school's starting up again –sigh- as well as my winter sport is now becoming two to three games a week so yeah, I'll be busy.**

**With the songs you know what they are but here is what I imagine the winning song to be like**

**Please comment and review thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stupid school projects, sports can't be helped though, going average three games a week. –Sigh- Well I have the whole story planed out unlike I did when I started it, so yea that's taken care of. Reviews, comments, thoughts, I want to hear them! **

**Let's get to it!**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its Wu or Characters; I do not own any used attacked; I do not own any songs mentioned I simply own any OC, the plot, any made up attack, etc... **

* * *

**A New Evil Arises**

**Chapter 4**

_/The robot extended its arms and the two warriors prepared for their end/_

Raimundo barely woke to find himself somewhere familiar; he just couldn't name it though. He looked beside him to find Kimiko passed out, but his mind didn't register the fact. He thought to himself, _Omi, Clay, Jewel… help,_ before he blacked out.

* * *

Clay, Omi, and Jewel all sat next to one another facing a worried Master Fung. Jewel hung in head down trying to contain her anger and something else she wasn't familiar with. She listened to her music through one ear and listened to Omi and Clay explained to the Master what had happened with the other. "My young students it seems like we are in quite a bind yes? With our Shoku and Fire dragon trapped in the invincible sphere we must take caution and make sure Jack doesn't get his hands on any more Wu."

"But Master Fung can't we just go in there and take the sphere of Yun from him?" Clay questioned.

"Indeed, this is only Jack," Omi added.

"No, as long as he has the two elements in his hand he is as strong as you, we just have to make sure he is not to gain the Ring of the Nine Dragons, which has just awaken," Master Fung told them. "By using the Ring Jack could create another version of himself where one controls Fire and the other controls Wind and without dividing his personality, giving him the upper hand. You must get to it first before Jack has the chance to do so," Fung stated. "You must leave at once." With that he left the Dragons to go after the Wu.

"Hey Jewel you alright? You haven't said a word," Clay asked her fearfully.

"Nothing, I'm angry because I can't do anything but I'm also… I don't know, why did Rai save me?" She questioned.

"You my friend are confused," Omi told her. She thought about it when he continued, "I think Raimundo didn't want Jack to get the Wu, you were holding all of them."

"Yea I guess," They all walked outside and Dojo grew in size. Jewel smiled for a split second before she said, "you two go ahead, and I'm going to stay here in case Jack decides to attack instead." They tried to argue but she assured them she'd be fine. When the two and Dojo were out of sight she ran towards the vault. _Here I come Reversing Mirror, prepare yourself evil wanna be. _She thought to herself with a determined look.

* * *

"Hey Dojo slowdown will yah!" Clay said as they and Omi flew through the air.

"No Clay we cannot risk Jack getting the ring, there's Sydney!" Omi replied and point at the said city. Shortly after, they landed and began to walk around the city. "So Dojo, why can't you sense the Wu directly?"

"Something's upset the earth kid and the Wu isn't as responsive because it's trying to balance the world," the green dragon replied. The three walked in silence as the searched for the Ring, none of them wanted to split up in case Jack was to attack. They walked for a while when someone wave to them and ran up to them.

"Hey you guys look like you need some help― Oh gosh―" he yelled as he tripped over a dip in the sidewalk and face planted into the concrete. He was about Clay's height with extremely dark skin and green eyes; despite where he lived it was obvious he wasn't from around there for he had an american accent. He looked up from the ground to the two in front of him scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Hey… you guys look lost."

"Indeed my clumsy friend," Omi stated, "But we must continue on our search." Him and lay walked past the strange boy and continued on their path.

"Hey wait up," the boy pushed himself up and ran back after them. "Maybe I can help yah, name's Brandon Million." By now he had caught up and was walking beside the two, Dojo was unseen hiding in Clay's hat. "You said you're looking for something right? I can help; I know this city inside and out bro!" The two looked at him and decided it would be best to let him tag along. "Great! So what'cha looking for?"

"The Ring of the Nine Dragons, its gold and," Omi paused while grabbing the scroll out of Kimiko's extra backpack he found. He showed Brandon and his face went dark and serious for not even a second before he went back to normal.

"Well I don't know where you'll find that, but first place I'd go to is the old abandoned warehouse, the best thieves placed their goods there until they got caught, your ring might be there." He motioned for them to follow him; they were hesitant at first, but followed. "So you guys aren't from around here huh?"

"Yep partner, we live in China, but I'm from Texas," Clay answered.

"Well no durr 'partner'," Brandon mocked low enough so they wouldn't hear. "Is it just you two… brother's I guess?"

"No we live in a temple with the other monks and train with our other friends Raimundo, Kimiko, and Jewel," Omi told him.

_Monks… man can they get any weirder,_ Brandon thought to himself. "Well what do you guys do at the temple?"

"We―" Omi was cut off when Clay grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Be careful what you say Omi we don't know who he is."

Omi nodded and continued, "We train and you know … fight our enemies."

The two walking behind Brandon was oblivious to his face; he was deep in thought pondering on the conversation. His body was tensed, and his face was shady and wearing a frown. He spoke up with a light hearted tone, "there it is."

Omi and Clay were lead through a small hole in the wall and twisted through piles of trash until they made in to the center of the room that was largely spaced. "Hahahahaha…" they heard a low evil laugh from somewhere in the room, when they looked up they saw Jack standing there on a high platform grinning down at them. "Looks like the losers have fallen into my trap!"

"You dirty snake you!" Clay hissed through his teeth.

"Jack Spicer prepare to taste defeat―" Omi began.

"Oh just shut up cheese head, Jack bots attack!" Jack yelled. Maybe a hundred of robots all came out of the trash and began to attack the two. Brandon stood under the platform Jack was on and watched with a growing smirk.

Brandon thought to himself, _serves them right._ He continued to watch Omi and Clay beat all the robots almost effortlessly, kicking and punching every single one without saying a word. "Take this!" Jack yelled at them thrusting fire and wind at them. Clay pushed up a wall of earth and pushed against it to deflect the wind while Omi gather water to push against the fire. "You're never getting your friends back, just give up!"

"It is a Xiaolin's duty to protect those in need," Omi stated trying to hold back the fire, "We will never give up!"

Brandon's eyes widen in shock, "You're Xiaolin warriors! Jack you told me they were evil!"

"Jack's the evil one here!" Clay yelled, struggling to block the wind pushing against him.

"Who cares, what could you do _Brandon, _you're just a useless mortal, nothing can stop me! Chameleon bot number three, destroy them!" A robot walked out of the shadows behind the warriors and raised its arms to strangle them, Omi tried to fire water at the robot, but failed when Jack push harder. Just as the robot extended its arms and the two warriors prepared for their end, dozens of thick vines shot out of the ground and grabbed the robots arms. More vines came out and sliced right through the machine, "What!" Jack immediately stopped his attack completely confused.

Omi and Clay looked fell to their knees breathing heavily, they looked behind them to see the automaton in millions of pieces. The plants then shot up over them straight at Jack who squealed and released fire to burn the plants. They looked up in front of them to find Brandon with raised arms and his green eyes glowing.

"Thorn Twist!" Brandon yelled as he reached down and shots his hands back up. Short vines popped up and as he spun his hands the plants connected and twisted like flying rings with deadly thorns. He threw them straight towards Jack who tried to counter by pushing wind toward the attack. The flying plants sliced right through the wind and made contact with the target. Jack was covered in loose thorns and several bleeding scratches were on his body.

"Don't think you've won losers!" Jack yelled as he flew off and away from the city.

Omi and Clay still sat in their places staring in shock when Brandon lifted his hands towards the two. "Forest Blessings," he softly said. The two warriors were surrounded by a green light for a few seconds before it vanished. They weren't completely healed but they had a lot more energy than they did.

"How did you do that!" Omi questioned, "You are not a Xiaolin warrior! Are you a warlock?" Clay was wondering the same thing.

Brandon answered completely offended, "No I am not a warlock!" He sat down and motioned for the other two to do so as well. "There are three different levels, the Xiaolin, the witches and warlocks, and mages," he explained.

"What are mages?" Clay asked. "What's the difference?"

Brandon sighed, "First off a witches and warlocks are not given their powers, and they gain it through items and long spells. Mages are magic wielders who gain their abilities through birth. Natures choose who it believes is fit and assigns them one of the seven main elements or three secondary elements―"

"But how can nature choose others when it chooses us to be the controllers of the _five _elements?" Omi interrupted.

Brandon looked at him slightly annoyed and answered, "Xiaolin are chosen by the Dragons of the elements, spiritual beings, you guys specialize in martial arts and bending the nature. Us mages, we _control_ the nature, using short, few worded spells to attack. Nature's elements are wind, earth, water, fire, wood, light and dark. The first five in that order have the advantage over the next."

"That's why Jack's wind didn't affect your wood spell, wood beats wind," Clay stated.

"Exactly," Brandon nodded, "Light beats dark during the day, and vice versa at night. The three secondary elements are ice, lightning, and psychic. Neither having an advantage or weakness."

"This is very interesting, why have I not heard of these mages?" Omi asked.

"Pure magic and Xiaolin have never mixed, and should never be."

"But imagine the power we could have to defeat evil once and for all!"

Brandon smiled and laughed a bit, "The answers will reveal itself in time Omi bro, but I like how you think. Here," he reached into his pocket and held his hand out, "I was planning on giving to Jack until that whole thing happened. Keep that mindset and never forget it by the way. "He opened his hand and dropped the Ring into Omi's hand. They looked up to thank him but the boy was nowhere to be found.

**――――Meanwhile back at the temple…―――――**

As soon as the two was out of sight Jewel made a run for it to her bedroom and grabbed her backpack. She took out her laptop and headphones and placed it on her pillow. She ran out as fast as she could and snuck into the temple vault. _Shroud of Shadows, check. Tongue of Saiping, check. Golden Tiger Claws, check. _She mentally went through a checklist and stuffed the three items into her bag. She exited and locked the vault. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she jumped through the portal thinking to herself, _I will get the reversing mirror, or die trying…_

* * *

**O my gosh, I can't believe it took so long, and I only wrote this much… I split Chapter four in half actually just so I could post something. Next chap. Will have a lot of action and you guys will NOT have to wait this long for it either! BTW Brandon was idea me and a friend came up with so yea. Thanks for the reviews! And thank you followers! Comments and reviews are welcome! Even if it's just a simple 'Good Story'. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews and follows… Yea don't have much else to say, but know this, the names are chosen for a reason, mainly their meanings.**

**Let's get to it!**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its Wu or Characters; I do not own any used attacked; I do not own any songs mentioned I simply own any OC, the plot, any made up attack, etc... **

* * *

**A New Evil Arises**

**Chapter 5**

/She didn't understand it, why? /

Jewel's POV

I ran as fast as I could to the Wu vault and grabbed what I knew I would need. I had to do this fast or Master Fung or the other monks would be sure to stop me. As I jumped into the gap created by the Golden Tiger Claws I had no fear, maybe just slight fear but not enough to stop me. I ended up facing a huge volcano-like mountain with a rock wall blocking the entrance.

3rd POV

Jewel stood there beholding the sight in front of her. She whispered Shroud of Shadows and made herself completely invisible. Once again using the Claws she made her way into the lair. _Wow… _was the first thing to popped in her head as soon as she laid her eyes on the inside. Ahead of her were pure white steps and small ponds with waterfalls surrounding them. She shook the thoughts out and quickly, without making a noise, made her way up the stairs. She was about halfway when several large cats blocked her path, she looked around her and she was surrounded, they were all looking straight at her nonvisible self.

"Just because they can't see you don't mean they can't smell you dirtball," a feminine voice said. Jewel looked up and found a beautiful, barefooted women with red hair speaking. She removed the Wu from her body revealing who she was. Wuya looked slightly annoyed, "So you're the annoying twit Chase talks about, _great._"

"I didn't know Chase was married," Jewel said, half annoyed, half wondering.

"No I am not his wife―"

"Oh, so you're a maid."

"No, I am not brat! I am Wuya, greatest Heylin witch! And Chase's evil ally."

"More like most annoying witch if you ask me…" Jewel mumbled.

"Excuse me I am not a _bitc_―"

"I said witch! But either one works for you."

"I should destroy you right now."

"If you could, you mean," Wuya was shocked that even though Jewel didn't know her she knew she didn't have her powers. "Whatever I'm here to speak with Chase anyway so _good bye_," Jewel started walking up the stairs towards Wuya, all the cats started to growl at her. Jewel wasn't alarmed but she did notice in the corner of her eye one of the cats just stared at her, not even threatening her. She continued walking forward till her shoulder bumped into Wuya's causing the witch to lose some of her balance. They had a short glaring contest till Jewel continued on her way. She made it out of that room and came upon three hallways filled with doors, that's when she got nervous, _oh crap… where do I go? _She thought to herself.

Beside her the same jungle cat from earlier walked up beside her and nudged her leg. Jewel looked down and stared into its eyes questioning. The cat that didn't threaten her at all was a black Jaguar with blue eyes. It began walking down the hallway to her left and paused to look back at Jewel. She knew what it was doing and began to follow it. They walked quietly for a while before the cat paused in front of an opening in the wall, it had no door and when Jewel looked in it looked like a calm and peaceful training room. It was filled with a couple ponds, a few trees and lots of green grass.

She took a couple steps into the room when a voice asked, "Why are you here?" she turned around to find Chase.

"I want back what you stole."

"That's not the true reason is it?"

"Is there another reason?" they glowered into each other's eyes, their faces never changing.

"Your lying skills are very good, too bad you'll be destroyed before you can join the right side and put those skills to work. If there wasn't another reason why would you be here, _alone_?" he had her there, she turned her head to the side not replying to him. She turned back to face him but he was gone. "Since you're not going to be polite and answer me," she turned to find Chase standing in the middle of the room holding the Reversing Mirror, "you can try to take it by force."

They both got into fighting stances and glared at one another waiting for the other to move, Chase wore a smirk while Jewel was determined. After about a minute Jewel ran towards him and began throwing attacks rapidly. Even with the mirror Chase was able to block every attack and swiftly kicked Jewel away from him. She stayed standing, calm and collected and tried to attack again, which ended up useless as she was thrown into the ground neck first.

Now it was Chase's turn to attack, in went in close punching and kicking her. Jewel was able to block only a few and the majority landed. They had only fought for maybe ten minutes and Chase was already beating her in skill and smarts. "Giving up already I see?" Chase mocked still grinning. The light was telling her to stay strong, she could feel it, strength, go through her veins. "Chicken riding Ox!" Chase jumped straight at her but she dodged at the last second, his foot slamming and breaking the wall. Jewel used this opening to punch him and it landed right in the jaw. He took a few steps back, taken aback by the blow. She went to kick him this time, but he grabbed her foot and twisted causing her body to twist with it and she landed on the ground with a 'thud'. "If you want the mirror so badly, use your powers!"

She didn't instead, she hummed a song and stood up, and she did a hand-springe forward and flew straight at him with an extended leg at an extreme speed. She flew right through the air but stopped when Chase grabbed her leg and held her in the air for a millisecond, they looked at each other, Jewel in shock and Chase was about ready to break her leg. Instead he punched her right in the stomach sending her flying back where she was and she laid there on the ground. Every part of her body hurt and she was probably gaining a few bruises. She propped herself up with her arms and looked up at Chase. She didn't understand it, why? He was fighting her but he wasn't trying to kill her. Seeing Chase's waiting look she sighed, "Raimundo and Kimiko were captured in the Sphere of Yun by Jack, and I'm going to save them!"

She jumped up and attacked once more which he easily knocked her back down. "Why do you deny your powers?" Chase asked.

"Why are so interested in _my _powers?" She countered.

"No reason, but you should do something with it while you still can," he grinned. She glared at him, by then she had been standing while they talked. The purple in her eyes began to glow, a white aura faintly surrounded her, and a bright white glow concealed her glove covered hands. She ran back to him and attacked once more, this time she was able to hold her ground as they exchanged several attacks. She'd punch, he'd blocked, he'd kick, she'd jump, and a pattern pursued. Eventually they jumped away from each other and stood there a while, facing each other.

"Light Bombardment!" She lifted her hands up and two large orbs formed, rapidly they grew to the size of half her height and she threw them at the evil prince. Half way there the orbs separated into hundreds of thumb size spheres flying even faster at Chase.

"Reversing Mirror!" Chase raised the said Wu and all the spheres turned in their path and flew faster at Jewel. She didn't even have a second to stop the attack when it hit her. She was thrown into the wall creating a large dent in it that was the shape of her whole body. Each and every orb felt like a blank of a gun being shot from an inch away, many piercing her skin. When the attack was over she felt like passing out which she knew she couldn't do if she was to save her friends. But when her body began to fall out of the indentation she couldn't stop herself for she was too weak. She fell face first and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Instead of the hard ground, she felt her head and shoulders landed on something soft, she didn't open her eyes to see what it was that caught her when she felt it lower itself and her to the ground, her head still supported by it. She finally opened her eyes to find that very same Jaguar under her, showing its fang teeth at Chase, protecting her.

Chase was furious, "Traitor, last time I ever adopt a wild cat from the jungle!" He started to walk up to the cat planning to beat it.

"No!" Jewel threw her arms around the cat protecting it, not going to let Chase hurt it.

He paused where he stood, in shock, "Why protect something so useless?" He questioned her.

"Nothing is useless, everything deserves the best, and I will not let you hurt this creature!" Chase started to walk up to her and the cat with a murderous look. She held on to the cat tighter and closed her eyes, still too weak to do anything. After what seemed like forever she opened her eyes and found Chase looking down at her with a straight face, offering her a hand, she hesitantly grabbed it and he gently helped her up. Without a word he gave her the Wu she came after and led her out of his palace, not bothering to help her walk. The reason for his silence was because of his thoughts, thoughts about what made her different from any other, thoughts about the strength she kept hidden, he had to learn more about her, find her weakness before she got strong enough to destroy him.

He opened the gate and she walked towards the middle of the path while Chase stood there watching her. The kind Jaguar stood beside Chase staring at the girl wanting to follow her; he saw this and got its attention and nodded his head releasing the cat. It ran up to her and rubbed itself against her leg she was confused but when she went to question the prince of evil he was gone and his palace was closed. "Golden Tiger Claws…" she whispered. She opened the portal and motioned for the cat to go through, then she fallowed.

The portal opened on the hill overlooking the temple, Jewel sat down trying to regain some of her energy. The jungle cat sat down beside her resting its head on her lap, she took out the Tongue of Saiping and said its name, all the animals started to sound like humans, and then she asked, "Why did you help me?"

The cat didn't even lift its head when it responded with a low voice, "There's just something about you, something within you that needs protection."

"What is it, how do you know?"

The cat sat up to face Jewel, "I do not understand it but I feel connect to it, and I know I have to protect it."

"I don't understand it either, everything has just gotten stranger since this attached itself to me," she fingered the Eye of Dashi.

"We'll find out together Master, 'we' if you accept me."

"Without hesitation, we protected each other and we will from now on, but don't call me 'Master', call me Jewe― um, call me Julianne. Do you have a name?"

The cat grabbed the Wu she was holding and placed it back into Jewel's bag, to her all the animals sounded like normal and she was about to say something when the Jaguar said, "Miles, Miles is my name." Jewel stared at Miles in complete astonishment, "We agreed to be connected to each other Julianne, and even speech cannot separate us."

"Miles…" Jewel whispered, "Can I call you Lieutenant?"

"If you wish it, may I ask why?"

"Miles was my father's name… he was a Lieutenant in the army before he quit and came back home, just before I was born."

"Then Lieutenant it is."

"Thank you," she said. She stood up, put on her backpack, and started to walk towards the temple, "let's get to the temple… before the… others… worry―" she was cut off short when she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**I'm happy, took me forever though. Also Miles means "a soldier; or, merciful, generous" and it fit so yea… Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's get to it!**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its Wu or Characters; I do not own any used attacked; I do not own any songs mentioned I simply own any OC, the plot, any made up attack, etc... **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**-―**

**A New Evil Arises**

**Chapter 6**

_/All of it will happen, in due time/_

"I am sure Master Fung will be most proud of our victory!" Omi said with pride. Him Clay and Dojo had just gained the Ring of the Nine Dragons and were entering the temple doors. "Ah Master Fung we succeeded!"

"Well done young monks, now where is Jewel?" The Master asked.

"We thought she stayed here with you Master Fung," Clay said with a hint of question in his voice.

"No I haven't seen her since this morning." The three of them all shared the same thought that perhaps Jack had gotten her. Omi and Clay ran out the doors and called for Dojo. At the same time Dojo came out and was about to grow in size Clay stopped him.

"O-O-Om-Omi!" Clay stuttered scared by what he saw.

"What is it Clay?" Omi questioned, confused.

"Look over at JP!" Omi and Dojo looked to see where he was pointing to and found a bleeding Jewel in the field just outside the gates. What scared them though was a large black Jaguar was standing above her body. They ran up to get close but as soon as they were about fifteen yards away the black cat growled at them showing its fangs. They froze. The cat slowly lay down beside Jewel staring at the two not letting them get close to her.

"Lieutenant… it's okay… they're friends," Jewel croaked. The jaguar got up from its place and allowed the two monks to pick up Jewel. They rushed her to the medical room yelling for the master. When they placed her on the bed and tried to question her about what happened, she passed out once more. Master Fung carefully treated her wounds and went to the garden to find a healing plant.

"Maybe, if I tried… Clay get some water and hold it near Jewel!" Omi commanded, not be able to wait for his master. He focused he chi, his dots glowing blue, and whispered, "Water Rectify," not even saying it on purpose. Immediately the water moved onto Jewel's skin. He commanded the water to soak into her wounds and they slowly began to heal. Just as the cuts stopped bleeding and were partly healed Omi had to stop because he was losing too much energy.

"I am sorry to say there are no more Nova-Umbra plants left―" Master Fung started as he entered the room. He stopped when he saw Jewel partly healed and was about to question the monks before he decided to ask later and focus on Jewel first. "We must stop Jack at all cost. Both of you take all necessary Wu and attack his lair." He knew they had to stop Jack before he could get the upper hand, assuming Jack had done this to Jewel.

"Wait… Clay," Jewel whispered, she had gain consciousness long enough to hear Fung mention attacking Jack. "If the wind gets too strong to handle, tell the earth to give you strength." With that said she fell unconscious yet again. Clay didn't completely understand what she told him but he shook it off and nodded to Omi. They both left with haste grabbing the Wu they needed.

* * *

Raimundo woke up to find himself trapped in the Sphere of Yun, he was confused at first but when he saw Kimiko huddled on the other side it came back to him. Jack tried to imprison both Kimiko and Jewel in the Sphere but he pushed Jewel out of the way. He didn't know what it was but he knew Jewel was hiding something, he knew it from the first day he meant her and he knew he couldn't let anyone control it.

"Looks like you're finally awake Rai," Kimiko said. She sat up leaning against the impenetrable glass, holding herself, shivering.

"What's up with you?" He asked, worried getting up and moving to sit next to her. He then cracked his signature grin, "Looks like someone set you on vibrate."

"Ha ha very funny Rai," she smiled. She had to look away from him to hide her blush, his smile always did that to her. "I don't have my fire, I feel so cold without it."

Raimundo realized he couldn't make any wind appear either, like it was taken from his body, like it was ignoring his command. He looked at the girl beside him; he cared for her, more than anything in the world. Before Kimiko could react he gently grabbed her and placed her on his lap holding her. Her head placed into his neck, perfectly under his chin. His arms around her small body hugging her and supporting her. She could instantly feel his body heat transferring itself into hers, warming her up, and instantly stopping her coldness.

"Raimundo what are you doing?" she questioned.

He answer in a genuine and soft tone, "Can't have my girl freezing now can I?"

"Your girl?" She was shocked and thankful he couldn't see her flushed face. He answered with a silent nod and continued to hold her. They both stayed like that till they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The two in the Sphere woke up to the sound of a large blast. They looked over to the source and saw two silhouettes standing in a large gap in the wall, one was short with a round head, and the other had a cowboy hat on. "Omi? Clay? What are you doing here!" Raimundo yelled happy to see his friends. Clay was about to say something when the evil boy genius that had imprisoned them came running down the stairs yelling for his robots to attack.

Omi began destroying several robots while Clay ran over to the Sphere. He punched it over and over and failed to make a dent, he keep going till a strong wind slammed him into many of Jack's robots. "Nice try cowboy but no dice," Jack said pushing him even farther, pinning him against the wall.

"_Tell the earth to give you strength,"_ Jewel's voice echoed in Clay's mind. "Earth's Influence," Clay whispered without knowing it. Soon his body was surrounded by a faint brown glow and he slowly began walking towards Jack. The evil boy pushed back harder matching Clay's strength.

"Here I'll make you a deal," Jack said. Stopping his attack and commanding his robots to stop. "Me and Jewel have a rematch at the next Wu awakening and if she wins you get your dragons of wind and fire back."

"Why should we agree to that, even you know she's in no condition to fight after you almost killed her you snake!" Clay questioned harshly.

* * *

"You almost did what?" Raimundo yelled from inside his prison.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen her since I trapped those two."

"If you didn't attack Jewel then who did?" Omi questioned, temper rising.

"I don't know, why don't you use that small brain of yours and think of some other villain genius."

"Clay we must question Jewel immediately, Jack… prepare yourself," Omi said, and the two left.

"When I get out of here I'm SO going to fry you into a crisp!" Kimiko yelled at the redhead.

"Whatever Kimiko," Jack mocked walking up to the glass, "Now that Jewel can't fight she'll be easier to destroy, if she doesn't join me."

Raimundo and Kimiko both stared at him in shock, "Since when did you get better at evil?" Raimundo questioned through his gritted teeth.

"You'll find out sooner or later…"

* * *

_Everything was dark. People screaming, begging, pleading for their lives. Hundreds tortured and dying. Jewel sat there unable to register her surroundings, she knew it wasn't her sitting there but at the same time it was. She stared at the mirror in front of her looking at her reflection, herself in the mirror spoke to her. '_You make me sick, disgusted. I will end you, even if I die in the process…_' the scene shifted and Jewel stood there on a high mountain staring below her. Everything was burned, shadows clawing at people and evil everywhere. She felt a pair of hands grab her waist from behind her, she couldn't make herself move to see who it was. She was unable to recognize the voice when it lustfully whispered in her ear, '_This is all because of that beautiful monster, and this is all because of ―_'_

"No!" Jewel sat straight up to find it was all a nightmare. She grabbed her sides in pain as reality settled in.

"I'm glad you are awake, but there is some explaining you have to do," Master Fung sat there on the other side of the room drinking tea and petting Lieutenant, he was holding the reversing mirror on his lap.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They went to attack Jack at his lair, we thought it was him who attacked you. That was what I believed until I found the Reversing Mirror and three other Wu in your bag, that and the Jaguar confirmed my speculation but I want to hear it from you."

Jewel looked around the room to make sure no one else was around, "Light Refresh," she said to herself, the spell fully healed her. "Raimundo saved me from the Sphere, I know how to free them but the Mirror was the only way."

"So you went to Chase's lair without asking permission?"

"Yes, and I am _not_ sorry, I did right I felt was right, as for the Jaguar his name is Lieutenant, he saved me from Chase's wrath."

"I see, I should punish you but your heart was in the right place, but I won't, for now. As for another thing I forbid you from teaching the Dragons magic. As I walked in earlier I found Omi healing you using water magic, if that continues there will severe punishments." With that he left Jewel and Lieutenant in the room. Jewel motioned for the jaguar to hop on the bed and she stroke his fur while in deep thought.

* * *

On the flight back to the temple Dojo asked, "Now who would almost kill Jewel and none of the monks know?"

"The question we should be asking is _where_ Jewel went to be almost killed," Omi said in a serious tone.

"You think she purposely put herself in danger?" Clay asked unbelieving.

"No, well, I believe she knew she was putting herself in danger."

"So you think she lied and snuck out, knowing she could be hurt?"

"Yes my friend, but the questions are where and why."

After several more minutes Dojo caught sight of the temple and started to land in the front but Omi told him otherwise when he spotted Jewel in the meditation field. They landed he the bald monk quickly ran over to Jewel. "Jewel I demand some answers now!" Her back was to him as she was performing slow fluid motions, she didn't answer. "Jewel why did you lie to us!" He shouted and again got no reply. Boiling with anger he took out the Orb of Tornami and yelled its name adding 'ice' at the end. He aimed it straight at Jewel. The great flood spun her around and froze her to the tree behind her, her head was the only thing not covered in ice.

The ear phones fell out of her ears as she made contact with the tree; she looked up and saw Omi and Clay in front of her. "What the hell Omi, you are so lucky my IPod's waterproof!" Her face red with anger.

"I am sorry but you didn't answer―"

"I couldn't hear you!"

"I realize that―"

"So get me down!"

Clay spoke up before the rage could explode out of them, "Please Jewel we have some questions, in the mood you're in in might be better for all of us if you just stay there for a while," he said using his gentleman voice.

Jewel took in a deep breath, sighed, and asked calmly, "Okay what's your question?"

"Why did you lie to us and where did you sneak off to?" Omi asked, calm and worried for his friend.

"It was the only way; if you knew where I was going you would've stopped me or put yourselves in danger."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to get the Reversing Mirror," Jewel bluntly said.

The two standing there wore looks of shock and horror. Omi was the quickest to recover, "You could've been killed! Chase Young is the most dangerous man I know!"

"Apparently not, I am here aren't I?"

Omi looked at her for a few moments when he said, "Just because you're a mage doesn't mean he couldn't beat you, he let you live."

Now Jewel was the one in shock, she stared at him unable to speak for a few minutes. Clay stood there dumbfound as well. Jewel eventually questioned, "How did you find out!" Still in shock.

"It was quite easy actually; your skill level with your light was the first clue. Then earlier when I healed you with the water spell you taught me, I whispered 'Water Rectify' automatically, that's when I realized I was using magic. While attacking Jack Clay whispered 'Earth's Influence' without knowing it and was surrounding by a magic aura soon after." Omi stood there proud of himself for figuring it out.

"Is it true Jewel, are you a light mage? But you're a Xiaolin Warrior, the two can't mix," Clay questioned.

She nodded, "I am a mage, why I'm with the Xiaolin I'm not sure."

"But now we have the advantage! Now that we have the upper hand it doesn't matter that you didn't get the Reversing Mirror! Jack challenged you for the next wu and you can win the sphere! HA take that Spicer!"

"Wait, wait, and wait just a minute, what makes you think I didn't get the mirror?"

"A girl, mage or not, couldn't possibly beat Chase and get the Wu Ha!" Omi had to wipe a few tears away from laughing so hard at the thought.

Jewel huffed and yelled, "Lieutenant bring the mirror please!" a moment later the jaguar walked outside with the Reversing Mirror in his mouth he laid it down in front of him and sat there. "Good boy, Illuminated Shock!" her eyes glowed and upon saying the spell the light dug into the ice and shattered it, the fragments fell to her feet as she stood there with a satisfied smirk. "How's that for being a girl," she asked very sarcastically.

"I am in the wrong, I apologize," Omi admitted, hanging his head down in shame.

"Well you were half right, I didn't beat Chase, and Lieutenant saved me when he was about to destroy me. Chase gave me the Mirror after we fought though." She admitted. "So Jack challenged me huh? Guess we'll just have to wait for the next Wu to wake up then!"

* * *

A few long days after…

Jewel, Clay and Omi were all on the training course trying to outdo the others. "Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi yelled as the attack picked up his target and crushed it in midair.

"Now Omi that's not fair for Jewel she isn't a Wudai yet!" Clay stated.

"No no, he has a right to, he is a Wudai Warrior," Jewel commented with a mischievous smile. "I am just a beginner," she ran straight toward her target and half way there jumped high into the air. At the top of her jump she flipped several times with light surrounding her, she came down with a flash and her leg bore right though her target, "and a mage."

Omi stood there with a thoughtful expression, "Very impressive I must admit you are getting better, maybe one day you could become just as good as me, well… almost as good."

"Ha whatever," she walked over and gave them both high fives. "Ok it's killing me!" She spoke out so suddenly she scared Lieutenant and Dojo who were chatting nearby. "It's been three days! What's going on with the Wu? We've been getting at least one a day for the past few weeks if not more than right when we need one Bam! Nuthin!" she walked over to another target and with her hand lit up she punched a hole right through its head.

She walked over and sat down in front of Dojo and Lieutenant and stared straight at Dojo with a curious look. "Uh, Jewel we've all been going crazy waiting on the next Wu awakening but this is not the time to stare at Dojo," Clay told her. She continued to stare at Dojo not even blinking, completely ignoring Clay's statement.

"Uh, Jewel could you, um, quit staring at me― AAAAIIIIEEEEE!" Dojo suddenly screamed.

"AAHHHHH!" Jewel screamed and jumped in response to Dojo's blood curling scream. Lieutenant turned his ears and looked at both of them, not reacting in any other way.

"Head's up kids the Denshi Bunny just woke up! Uh, Jewel are you okay?" he looked at the girl in front of him lying on the grass still in shock.

"Yea…" she answered weakly giving a thumbs up, "just wasn't expecting that." The other two warriors stood there laughing for a moment before helping Jewel up and hopping on Dojo. Lieutenant decided it was best for him to stay at the temple.

* * *

Jewel stood in the middle of the Tabernas Desert in Spain, the Denshi Bunny at her feet. Clay and Omi stood there behind her waiting for Jack to appear. "Where the heck is he?" Jewel questioned to no one in particular.

Suddenly robots surrounded the three in a giant circle, but not attacking them. "Well hello there Jewel it is I, Jack Spicer!" Jack flew down to stand facing her, the Wu in between them. "As I promised," he gestured behind him and two robots placed the sphere holding the two dragons on the ground. "Are you ready? My Sphere of Yun against your Eye of Dashi! If you win I release the two dragons, if I win you're mine!"

Dojo was currently reading the Wu guidebook before he spoke up, "Page 136, section 6, sub section 4 clearly states any wu being used at the time of the showdown cannot be interrupted for the showdown."

"Well then too bad, I'll have to use the Monkey Staff instead!" Jack cracked an evil grin.

"Not so fast there Jack, the sphere isn't being used at the moment," she pointed behind him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He turned to find Omi standing in front of the sphere facing Jack, but clearly hiding something behind his back. "What can cheese head do, that sphere is impenetrable―" he was interrupted when Omi turned around to face the sphere and yelled Reversing Mirror, breaking the glass and releasing Raimundo and Kimiko. "What!"

"Hey, you wanted a rematch, now you have nothing to lose, and you don't have me to gain," Jewel stood there wearing a smile of triumph. They both bent down to grab the Wu and their hands meant two other hands; a big bare one and a black one with claws. "Kit-Kat!" Jewel yelled using Kanappe's nickname.

"Vlad?" Jack asked in shock.

"Meow~ nice to see you again Twit."

"Ha ha, Jack surprised yes?" Vlad said.

"Jack, Vlad, Kit-Kat, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami! Jack's Sphere of Yun, my Eye of Dashi, Kat's Gills of Hamachi, and Vlad's Crystal Glasses(The latter two were wearing their wu)! The game is Guitar Hero, three rounds, each round a random instrument is assigned!"

All four yelled, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" The desert quickly morphed into a stage covered area with a dark orb covering the area so they could only see the images of stars. The onlookers sat in plush seats looking up at the stage, Dojo stood on a tall pillar representing the host. Bright colorful light beams flashed everywhere and all four were wearing rocker outfits.

"Okay kids this is how the rules work," Dojo started, "before each round starts you may choose to use your Wu, once to make it harder for a competitor of your choice, and once to make your performance better, but once your instruments are given to you your Wu cannot be used till the start of the next round. Whoever has the highest scores takes all." They all nodded at got ready. "Round one," Dojo paused in case anyone wanted to use a wu; he continued after a short pause, "begin!"

Within a second they were standing in different places on the stage, Vlad had the bass, Jack was on Electric guitar, Katnappe at the keys and Jewel sat there with drums in front of her. "No why'd it have to be drums!" She yelled. A giant screen appeared with the notes for each one above the onlookers' heads so they could watch the four on stage and not get distracted by the screen. The first song was a medium paced song, but even then jewel struggled to keep up and was all over the place, "Why can't this be easier, like dancing! That I can do!" she shouted only to ruin what little focus she already had. By the end of the song the other three had tripled Jewel's score, leaving her in last and Jack in first; the other two were tied for second.

"Oh yea baby, read it and weep!" Jack yelled.

"Ha ha, pretty girl is too far behind to catch up!" Vlad commented, earning himself a glare from Jewel.

As quick as lightning the four went back to their original places around Dojo. "Next round will begin shortly, if you want to use your Wu do it now―"

"Sphere of Yun, Jewel!" Jack laughed before Dojo could finish.

Dojo cough impatiently then continued, "Anyone else?" the other three stood there silent, "Okay round two, begin!" In the blink of an eye the four were yet again on different places on the stage. Jack had drums this time, Kat had microphone, Vlad keys, and Jewel stood there with an electric guitar. Jewel looked down at her instrument noticing it had normal strings, as the song started different spots glowed on it representing each note.

"Ha, nice try Jack, but you lose this one!" Jewel laughed smugly. He looked back at her completely confused then his mouth dropped when he saw her playing the notes perfectly without looking at her guitar for guidance. She quickly became the center of attention for her confident look, and perfect playing. By the time the song had ended Jack was still in first, Jewel second, and the other two tied again but for third place.

When they returned to their spots around Dojo Jewel was smiling knowingly, she had to laugh when Jack started freaking out, "Where in the world did you learn electric guitar! Not fair when I saw you you had an acoustic guitar case!"

"Acoustic is so overrated, that's what you get for assuming!" Jewel commented back.

"Okay kids, cut it out, time for round three," Dojo said getting excited.

"Gills of Hamachi!" Katnappe said.

"Crystal Glasses," Vlad also said.

"Jewel!" they both yelled at the same time, Jewel stood there in shock then yelled back.

"Eye of Dashi! Me!" She was hoping to somewhat counter the two's attack. _"Please let it be, please let it happen" _she prayed in her mind.

"Round three, begin!" Dojo yelled, at a lost for hope knowing Jewel couldn't win now.

Jewel stood in front of the stage with the other three in their places, Jack on keys, Vlad on electric guitar and Katnappe on acoustic. Jewel was confused when her part on the screen went black and was freaked out when a music stand appeared in front of her. "What the?" suddenly a small, gold light appeared and she reached into it, her father's violin formed into her hands and she smiled with tears in her eyes. "_I will win, with my father." _

"Ha there's no hope for you Jewel just give up," Jack yelled already boasting in his victory. Jewel lifted the violin and placed it in her neck and quickly tuned it, paper appeared on the stand with notes, she had to play it like the real thing. The song started up and Jewel had no trouble reading the music, it was her favorite instrumental piece, she knew it by heart. Half way through the song it got more complicated and everyone stared in shock when Jewel kicked the stand over and continued to play it perfectly.

She moved around her small area on the stage completely in the music, in her mind she remembered the first time she played this song.

_A nine year old girl stood in her father's bedroom watching him play his violin. She listened mesmerized by the beautiful notes, her eyes closed as she continued to listen. She opened her eyes when the song stopped abruptly and she saw her father standing there surprised to see her. She ran up to him, "Please keep going papa, it's so beautiful!" He smiled sweetly at her._

_He kneeled down to match her height and handed her the violin, she hesitantly took it and he placed it where it needed to go. "Now place your fingers here and gently move the bow back and forth," he held her hands in his bigger ones and softly moved the bow while playing a few notes. "Just like that, you'll become a master violinist if you continue to practice, but a master needs a violin and bow yes? Take it, this is yours."_

_The girl turned around looking at the violin in her hands she held the instrument and bow in one hand and hugged the man with her free arm, "Thank you papa! I will, I will become a master violin player!" _

_"I know you will, and I will be with you forever," he whispered softly in her ear hugging her back._

The song neared the end and she played each note faster and louder each second till the end. She opened her eyes to find all eyes on her staring in shock, she whispered, "Thank you papa," before the stage and area reverted to normal. Jewel stood there holding all five Wu in her hands, excluding the Eye of Dashi that was still locked firmly around her neck. Jack stood there several feet back grumbling about how he should have won. The other two were nowhere to be found.

* * *

_In a realm of darkness…_

"You two disappoint me," a dark figure said to the cat girl and Russian boy standing in front of him. "I knew you would lose to her but lose to Jack, just horrible! Dismissed!" the two quickly left his presence to return to their rooms in the castle.

"What's so important about this girl? What about this great plan of yours?" Hannibal questioned.

"You do not need to know that yet bean, all of it will happen, in due time."

* * *

"Hm what's this?" Wuya questioned. She was staring into one of the small ponds in Chase's palace when one of his cats brought a letter to her. She opened it up dismissing the cat and read it.

"_Dear Wuya,_

_Why do you cling to that poor excuse for evil, he stole your powers from you, doesn't treat you with respect. Trust me I know these things, what would you do if I told you I could give you powers stronger than your old ones? Make you one of my few trusted commanders over the world, with me the world will be covered in darkness, you can choose to be a ruler, or suffer with the world your choice. All you have to do is leave Chase without making him question you, I will send one of my servants to get you once you have, don't worry I'll know if you choose to do so."_

She reread it one more time, she didn't know who sent it but she could feel the evil radiating from it, she liked it. She began of places to hide the letter but when she refolded it, it shriveled up into nothing.

* * *

**Ha yea, sorry I was planning on posting this like two weeks ago but I think Slendy decided to stalk me before I was finished and I couldn't get on my computer for two weeks… yea also winter sport over but like the genius I am I decided to do two sports for spring… I will finish this don't worry but yea I'll be busy. Sorry the ending is kinda rushed I know, maybe I'll fix that at a later date.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's get to it!**

**AND two announcements! If you like forums and you want to be a part of a good XS forum with people who won't give up on it, try 'Xiaolin Showdown: Gong Yi Tempai!' by my friends XVanityX -your sweet sin & JumperCable2! I'd be awesome to have yah! **

**Also I have to give some credit to my friend DMidnight because: one, he helped give me some ideas for this chapter and two he kept telling me to write.**

**You know the disclaimers/claimers by now.**

-―

**A New Evil Arises**

**Chapter 7**

_/She screamed as loud as she could as the dreaded darkness closed in on her/_

-Day after the showdown with Jack& co.-

"Welcome back Xiaolin warriors, we are all united once more," Master Fung said the five teens sitting in front of him. "You have the day to yourselves unless of course a wu activates." He walked away from them.

As soon as he left their sight there was silence till Raimundo asked, "So uh what should we do?" Everyone stared at him blankly, "What?"

"Since when have you never had an idea?" Kimiko yelled at him. He shrugged.

"We woke up an hour ago, brain dead."

Jewel thought out loud, "Can't believe he let us sleep in till three, like seriously I feel awesome." She stood and sketched.

"Maybe because we've been stuck in a sphere for days," Kimiko said standing up and gesturing to herself and Raimundo.

"So since the binomial over there is brain dead," Jewel pointed at Raimundo, "I say we have a friendly game of Truth or Dare." She grinned deviously.

Raimundo and Kimiko grinned as well, Clay looked nervous and Omi was confused, "What's Truth or this Dare?" the round head monk questioned.

"Truth or Dare Omi, is a game of torture," Kimiko explained, her voice was mischievous, "Say I spin a bottle and it lands on you, you pick to either answer my question truthfully or to do a dare I give you."

Omi paled, "And that is what you call fun!"

"Very," Jewel answered, "you can learn a lot about someone or-"

"Humiliate your friends," Kimiko finished.

* * *

"Are we ready? I reckon I'll go first," Clay said, the five of them sat in a circle with an empty glass bottle in the middle, Raimundo had Jewel and Kimiko beside him on either side, Clay was beside Jewel and Omi beside Kimiko and Clay.. He spun it around and everyone looked nervous. It landed on…

Raimundo.

"Okay dude hit me with your best truth!" Raimundo said with a toothy grin.

He thought for a moment and smirked "At Jack's place while you were in the sphere, what exactly happened between yall?" He pointed at Rai and Kimiko. "You were holding her on your lap."

Jewel's mouth fell to the floor in shock, "You were what!" They stared at her, not seeing that side of her before. Then they turned their attention back to the two whose faces were red.

"Uhh, um, she didn't have her fire yo," his face got redder, "I had to keep her warm bro! Nothing else happened I swear!" he quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it before anything else could be said, it pointed at Omi who paled.

"Uh, I choose… dare?" Omi said.

"Are you choosing or asking," Jewel questioned with sarcasm.

"Most defiantly choosing, I am a brave Xiaolin Dragon, nothing Raimundo can come up with can break me!"

Raimundo looked around and spotted a squirrel outside the window, "Okay Mr. Tough guy I dare you to go pet that squirrel!"

Omi turned a sickly white and slowly got up. Jewel smacked Raimundo in the back of the head, "Why did you give him an easy one?"

"You'll see just wait…"

With each step Omi was shaking in fear, he reached out his hand and petted it once, "Ha not so hard, take that Raimundo AH-" he started to run around because the creature had locked its jaws on his finger. Jewel and Raimundo were holding their sides from laughter, the other were smiling and shaking their heads.

"I did not know he feared squirrels!" Jewel choked out. Once they all had returned to the circle again Omi spun the bottle and it landed on Jewel who proudly said truth.

"The last showdown how did know how to play both the violin and the other thing?" Omi questioned.

"Um it's an electric guitar, and my father taught me, he owned his own music store," Jewel told them.

"Where is he maybe we can meet him, I've always wanted to learn the drums," Raimundo mentioned.

Jewel shook her head, "He died years ago before I left for New York, and he was a great man. He wasn't bothered by power of magic." The others looked at her with sorrow (Clay, Omi, and Jewel filled in the other two about her magic before hand.)

"I'm sorry Jewel we didn't know," Kimiko said.

Jewel smiled softly, "it's okay I never said anything, let's just get back to the game."

"What about your mom?" Omi asked. Her face went hard and emotionless.

After several seconds she spoke low and harshly, "Let's just say she didn't give a crap about me and I didn't give a crap about her," she looked down to her lap and muttered through her gritted teeth, "she ignored me then left me on my own weeks after my father died…"

No one knew what to say, Omi felt extremely guilty. Raimundo punched her slightly in the shoulder making her look at him, he stared into her eyes his face was serious, "I can't relate to you but I do know one thing. She missed out on someone awesome, but who cares you have us." He smiled.

She looked at him confused. Kimiko added, "We're your family now that's all that matters." She smiled as well.

Jewel smiled and looked to her feet, "A new family… thanks guys. Now let's get this thing started!" She spun the bottle and it landed on Clay who chose Dare, "I dare you to empty your hat…"

They continued like this for hours till it was dark, Jewel looked out the window at the night sky and slightly panicked, "Is tonight the new moon?"

"Yeah why?" Kimiko answered.

"No reason, hey I'll catch up with you guys later I need some air," she ran out the doors and out to the forest. The moon was nowhere and despite the lack of clouds the stars seemed dimmer. She ran and ran, thinking, '_I have to get away from here tonight, have to resist!' _She kept going till she tripped and fell on her face. When she looked up her eyes locked gaze with a pair of red ones.

She slowly crawled backwards till her back was pressed up against a tree, she never removed her gaze. Her ears were slowly being filled with hissing, "No I'm not!" She screamed, she forced her eyes closed and blindly ripped her iPod out of her pocket. Jamming the ear buds in her ears she blasted her music to the highest. Then silence.

Her eyes shot open, "No, no, NO!" the battery had died. She looked up to find several pairs of red glowing eyes hidden in the shadows, illuminating the small open space in front of her. She slowly stood up as the first one walked out into the faint light. The shadow stood there. The staring contest pursued. The shadow then grabbed her throat cutting off her airway.

After struggling for a while her body grew limp. It dropped her to the ground. She gasped and breathed harder but unable to move. She laid there preparing for it to happen like it did every dreaded night of the month. The shadows all at once slashed at her then smothered her body. She screamed as loud as she could as the dreaded darkness closed in on her. Then nothing.

The shadows disappeared.

And she wasn't there.

* * *

**In a realm of darkness…**

He stood there on the roof of his palace, staring at the moonless night.

"Lukeron… what are you doing?" Hannibal asked, he was standing behind him.

"Leave me to be, just for a while," he replied. When he felt the bean's presence gone he spoke to himself. "I hope my little one is alright," he grinned, "Julianne… this will be what? Your 190th new moon? You should know by now to embrace the power I gave you, when you join me the world will crumble…"

* * *

**Okay sorry this took forever, two sports… competition every Saturday plus projects… yeah. Thank you so much for the follows and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay summer's here! I can do so much writing I'm excited. I almost gave up on this Fanfiction too until a friend told me I had to finish it .;; So yea I owe him one, after rereading, and cringing at horrible mistakes and bad grammar I got the desire to make it better. And shout out, thank you DMidnight for editing this for me.**

**You know it by now…**

* * *

**A New Evil Arises**

**Chapter 8**

_/ There they stood on different sides, yet, it seems as if they weren't/_

Jewel opened her eyes to find the sun's rays shining warmly on her face. She closed her eyes once more and remembered what happened that night. She sat up holding her head from a small migraine and when her vision became in focus, she noticed it. Master Fung sat, crossed leg in front of her, the other master monks sat in a circle around her, but the dragons were absent.

"Jewel, you are a danger aren't you?" One of them asked.

A thinner one spoke up, "We saw you fall out of a shadow when the sun rose, while we were searching for you here in the woods."

"We know you are a mage and we know you have been teaching the dragons magic, I will inform you that is against sacred laws," another stated.

Yet another spoke, "I still do not understand why you are at the temple, but your magic mustn't be used around the dragons. No spells, no chants, no wild magic."

"Jewel," Master Fung spoke, "I am sorry but because of our lack of knowledge on who you are exactly you will no longer be considered a Xiaolin Dragon until further notice, and you are not to train with the dragons or teach them anything without our consent. Your new uniform is in your cubicle." With that they all got up and left her there.

She was filled with anger, not even given a voice. When they were out of earshot she mumbled to herself, "Gee thanks I'm fine, not like I was unconscious in the woods or anything." She stood up in pain and walked back to the temple. It was still early so all the dragons were still asleep, there in her small section she saw her new uniform, it fit her. It was different from any other at the temple, and she quickly changed into it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, now in a black uniform with a white belt and designs, no sleeves and was turtle necked as well with white pants underneath. "Defiantly know how to make a girl feel like an outcast…" she muttered. She walked outside and trained by herself, casting light spells against one of the thickest and tallest trees. "Maybe the scared laws need to be broken." She looked up to the skies, storms in random places, snowing could be seen at the town on the right but on the left it was hot and dry, "Especially if they end up fighting the source of all this." She felt in her heart she knew what was causing it but she ignored it.

"GIT UP!" Dojo's voice rang through the temple. He was yelling that into each of the dragon's ears. All of them woke except Raimundo. Then Dojo noticed the ear plugs in Rai's ears, ripped them out and screamed the loudest into his ear, "WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!" He woke up and got into a fighting position then relaxed when he realized it was Dojo who woke him up, "Yo dude what's the Dilly?" By then Jewel had walked back into the dorm room and joined them.

Clay spoke up, "And where did you go? You never came back…. New uniform?" He looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told Fung I wanted to stand out a bit," she lied. "So Dojo what's the wu?"

"The Crouching Cougar transforms into a cougar that can transport you anywhere at high speeds." Dojo replied.

"Then let's get to it," she said with no enthusiasm. They others watched in concern as she walked out of the room rather quickly.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked out loud, the rest shrugged and followed after Jewel.

* * *

Soon the five of them were riding on Dojo's back over the tropical rainforests of South America. "I can sense it somewhere down there but I need a clearing to land in." Dojo told them.

That's when out of nowhere Jewel fell off him and plummeted headfirst into the trees screaming at the top of her lungs.

Dojo yelled after her, "Hang tight kid!" He flew down after her but the trees blocked him from getting to her. No matter what he did the trees would push him back, "We're going to land first and walk kids, hopefully she'll be okay but we better hurry."

She stopped screaming when she realized she was slowing down, her body slowly flipped and she gracefully landed on her feet onto the ground, a vine was snaked around her waist. She looked around, "Hello?!" She called out, but got no response. She saw a faint glow and walked towards it then stared in shock. The Crouching Cougar glowed on a tree stump surrounded by moss, but that's not what shocked her. Chase stood there staring at her.

"New uniform? What are you an outcast to them now?" He questioned her.

She raised an eyebrow, "You still haven't figured it out? But yes, made an outcast by the masters."

He walked around the stump to stand in front of her, "They are foolish, clearly you have more power than they can imagine. I cannot fathom why they would dare make you an outcast." He decided to just say what was on his mind, "Maybe you're on the wrong side."

She took a step back, there they stood on different sides, yet, it seems as if they weren't, but she shook her head no.

"But why stay with those who won't appreciate you. I won't treat you differently, an equal partner," he frowned when she shook her head again, "I will show you what I mean, in the future. You can have the Wu I don't need it, and there's one too many of your kind here that I'm comfortable with." Then he vanished.

"What?" She looked around confused, she didn't see any one. She shrugged it off and grabbed the wu. She took a few steps.

A deep voice with a French accent spoke from behind her, "Guess he did figure out your little secret." She spun around to find a teenage boy, about a half foot taller, his face was hidden by shadows.

"So let me guess, Mage?" She questioned.

Before she knew it she was pinned against the tree behind her by vines, unable to move, the boy walked up to her and leaned his arm on the tree above her head. He leaned in near her revealing his emerald eyes and dark skin, "Yep," his lips made a popping sound with the –p. "Name's Brandon Million, mage of Wood. And you're Julianne Monsey, Mage of Light." Her eyes widen in shock, he poked her stomach then stared into her eyes, "You know you're prettier than she described."

"Thanks," she said with a hint of question. She stared back with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed, "Don't trust me? I don't blame you; she said your trust is the hardest thing to get from you." He lifted her chin and studied her face with a grin. "Hard to believe someone who looks so innocent is hiding something so horrible."

She jerked her head away from his grip, "You don't know me!" She spoke through her gritted teeth.

"But alas mademoiselle I do. You see I've been watching you," he cupped her face with his one hand and looked at her with sympathy. "You're far too underestimated my dear, that Chase man knows your power, those Xiaolin do not so instead they fear what you could become and isolate you. But I! I'm here to convince you to join us, we both can tell something horrible is going to happen soon and it's going to destroy the barrier between the Heylin and the Xiaolin. All there will be left is us, and the wrong side."

"Lukeron and all the good mages left you mean," She spoke. He removed his hand and nodded with a serious face.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," he pushed off the tree and turned to walk away. The vines released their holds on her, "Au Revoir." Then he was gone.

"Wait who's 'she'-" she stopped realizing it was useless. She walked around a while in search of her friends. _'So I was right Lukeron is behind all this weather nonsense. What is he planning?' _She thought to herself. She walked around aimlessly trying to find the other dragons pondering about Brandon's offer, when her thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream. She ran and found Raimundo, Clay and Omi staring through a thick mess of silk webs, a giant spider poised it fangs right beside Kimiko's head threating to crush it.

Kimiko's eyes started to fill with tears, her whole body was bounded and she couldn't bring up any fire attacks as long as her body couldn't move. "Kimiko stay calm and listen to me," Jewel whispered, holding the others back. "You need to reach down deep, the fire is within you. Control it, create a small controlled warmth it will free you. Trust me," she thought to herself, '_I am so screwed if the masters find out about this, but then again they're even more screwed if she's killed,' _she watched Kimiko silently praying to herself.

The dragon of Fire closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. After a few minutes a soft red glow surrounded her, a soothing and calm heat radiated off of her. The spider felt the sudden heat and slowly moved away, the web slowly fell off her, she whispered, "Fire's Kindle," and the rest fell off. She landed on her feet and smiled. The glow faded and she pasted out into Raimundo arms.

Raimundo looked to Jewel she spoke out loud, "Yes that was magic, keep it to yourselves. We better get her back." She took out the Crouching Cougar and activated it, she hopped onto it, "I've had enough flying for one day I'll see you at the temple."

* * *

** Upon a dark mountainous lair in the Land of Nowhere…**

The witch waited for Chase to return for quite a while, she created the perfect plan. She waited, and waited and waited… then after an hour or so he entered into his palace. She smiled evilly, "Came home empty handed I see." She followed him as he walked through the halls.

"I merely went to chat Wuya, not for the wu," he walked up to his throne and turn to face her, "What do you want?"

She slyly walked up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him into his seat, "Oh nothing, I thought it was about time I made my Prince of darkness a King." A smug grin on her face, her finger trailed down his chest and continued downward, "But maybe somewhere more private—" she stopped when he grabbed her hand so hard popping noises could be heard.

"Never…" He muttered while he pushed her off of him. She smirked.

Grabbing his wrists she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You sure? I may not have my powers but I can still give you a little magic—" She was stopped short again when he threw her across the room.

He shifted into his dragon form, and yelled at her, "Get out of here before I tear your little head into shreds!" She got up and ran as fast as her feet could take her till she was outside. She paused and caught her breath. A shadow formed in front of her, then out came Lukeron himself.

"You're the servant sent to get me?" She questioned with a smile looking him up and down, Chase's growls could be heard from inside.

He smiled grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "No it is I who wrote the letter. Anyone who can upset Chase like that deserves to be escorted by the man himself. It's an honor Wuya, now tell me, what did you do to him?"

"Spoke to him about the one thing he hates and never wants," She grinned, "Now let's go before Chase comes." He nodded and with that they both disappeared.

* * *

Clay, Omi, and Jewel were outside playing some cards, or at least trying to teach Omi Texas Holdem. Then Raimundo walked out of the dorm room and interrupted the game, "She's going to be fine guys, but I do have an announcement to make." They all stared at him waiting for him to continue, "Jewel, because I am the Shoku I'm raising you to Xiaolin Apprentice." He took the corresponding belt from behind him and held it out to her.

"Congratulations partner, you deserve it!" Clay said while he clapped.

Omi clapped as well, "You most defiantly deserve it."

"With your calm head, and quick thinking you save our rear ends several times already." Raimundo told her.

"I'll pass," Jewel responded with the dullest voice. She stood up and walked away without saying anything else. Everyone just watched her as she disappeared into the temple. She kept walking thinking to herself, _'As long as I'm not consider a Xiaolin, I'm not going to pretend or look like them.'_

* * *

**Okay, more to come. I'm excited! Comment, review, like, follow; Criticism wanted as well! **


	9. Chapter 9: Remastered!

**Yep… Chapter 9 again…**

**You know the drill by now so let's get to it!**

**XS Xs**

**A New Evil Arises**

**Chapter 9: Remastered**

**_/The chill shot up through her as the cold voice whispered in her ear/_**

Slowly she opened her eyes, Jewel stared at the ceiling awhile, unable to move without hurting. '_Last night was the worst yet…' _She thought_. _Another, deeper voice spoke in her mind,_ 'the 195th new moon…' _her eyes widened in shock, but she couldn't feel any other presence except the four dragons in the room. The sun's rays peeked through the window and onto her face; slowly, despite her best efforts not to, she drifted off to sleep.

_"You just don't know when to quit do you?" A silhouette spoke. Jewel smirked in response, unable to speak. "Why you little b—" the figure stopped, Jewel couldn't tell but she knew it was smirking. "This is my territory; you have no control anymore, give in completely and give up this vain resistance. It'll only make you weaker till you wither into nothing." Jewel shook her head and spoke back, but she couldn't hear herself, the silhouette tensed. "Some time in solitude should change your mind," the figured disappeared leaving an endless darkness to surround her…_

* * *

**…four days later…**

That afternoon Kimiko sat on Rai's lap while she typed away on her laptop, Omi hovered over Raimundo's shoulder to watch her. "And that about does it," Kimiko spoke closing her laptop; "I just made a chart of who has what wu. Since there has only been three wus awakened in the last three months, this kept me busy awhile…"

That's when Clay walked into the room joining the other three, a worried look on his face. Rai spoke up, they already knew what happened, "Another town has been attacked hasn't it?" Clay nodded.

"This is the fifth time within the last two months and it's been the worst one yet partner," Clay muttered as he sat down with the rest of them.

Omi frowned, "We never know about till after it's happened… what is causing it?"

"Same reason why it's eighty-nine in November," the Shoku said.

There was a long silence in the room till a voice spoke, "You guys bored without me or what?" Jewel stood there leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. They stared at her in shock.

Kimiko was the first to jump up and give her a hug, "You've been asleep for days! What happened?" The others jumped up and surrounded her; Omi hugged her while the other two guys patted her shoulder.

"Not sure, I was just really worn out I guess," She gave them an assuring smile. Raimundo looked at her questionly but she kept smiling. "I'm going to find Lieutenant; I'll catch up in a bit." She waved to them as she walked away.

When she was out of earshot Raimundo spoke up, "I don't believe her for one second."

Kimiko nodded in agreement, "When she was asleep she was acting like she was stuck in a nightmare, silently crying and fidgeting. Poor Lieutenant never left her side for anything, not even to eat." Her face saddened.

"Then it is our job to solve this," Omi spoke slamming his fist into his open palm.

"So much is going on its bothering me," Clay said.

"And I have a feeling Jewel might just know what's going on too," Raimundo spoke. The others stared at him and started to protest when Jewel ran in with Lieutenant beside her. Dojo was laying on the large Cat, several places were swollen everywhere.

"Hey gang, the Culver Crystal just woke up! It shines the most glittering and bright lights to help the user escape," Dojo told them all. Immediately they rushed out and headed to the Wu.

* * *

"I don't see it anywhere," Kimiko moaned. They were flying low in the air near an abandon warehouse looking down into it.

Jewel and Omi at the same time, jumped off Dojo, through a hole in the ceiling, and they landed on an old platform, almost breaking it completely and making the place creaked. Unfortunately several pillars fell above them and blocked the others from entering. Kimiko yelled down to them, "What are you two thinking, you're so reckless!"

Raimundo butted in, "We'll have to find another way in, hold on tight."

Omi and Jewel looked ahead and saw a shadow dash in front of their vision, they looked at each other at the same time, "You saw it too?" Omi nodded, they were both completely serious. Jewel was slightly trembling. "Whatever we do we can't get separated here Omi."

Omi nodded, his voice filled with worry, "Or we may never make it out of here." He looked around at the emptiness.

They started walking until the platforms and machines led to brick hallways, hanging on the wall was an unlit lantern, "Finally something useful… no oil, we need to find oil."

"Why not use your powers?" Omi questioned her as if she was stupid.

"Because that drains my strength, and when we find the wu I might need it." She answered annoyed, squinting ahead trying to see in front of herself. They continued in silence awhile longer till a short, dead end hallway was on their right, lit up by a torch revealing a metal locker. Omi motioned for her to stay there a second while he went and looked. He walked to it slowly and opened the door, a creaking sound admitted from it sending a chill down their spines. He saw a metal can that read 'Oil' and picked it up.

He turned around and smiled, "Look Jewel I have found some oil!" He said proud. The torch flickered out and a loud clang could be heard.

"Omi!" She screamed as she ran over and almost tripped on the oil can. She grabbed it hastily and opened to top to fill the lantern. When she was done filling it she turned the light on. Nothing. No locker, no torch, no dead-end… "Damn it…" she murmured and started walking down the previously no continual hallway.

* * *

Omi slowly opened his eyes and sat up, "Jewel?" He looked around and found himself in an empty room. He shot up when a blood curling scream could be heard, "I must hurry!" He ran towards the scream down the brick hallway.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please don't kill me you ugly beast!" Jack Spicer pleaded the dark form in front of him with a high pitched voice. It growled and bared its teeth then pinned him to the wall with its claws. "AAAAAHHH! Sorry! Mr. Ugly Beast!" His voice was deeper, but then he whimpered, "Please not my beautiful face…"

"Shut up you fool." The beast took off its dark cloak then transformed. There stood Chase Young.

"Chase! I'm so glad to see you!" The boy's eyes sparkled with adoration, Chase sighed annoyed and dropped him to the ground and starting walking. "Hey why don't we team up?"

Chase didn't answer but said, "The wu is ahead, prepare yourself." Jack nodded and activated his Wu.

* * *

Jewel ran into the open room, there were three giant openings leading into it, with rock bridges leading to the center. Omi appeared out of one of the two others, "Omi I heard you screaming are you okay."

He looked at her confused, "I thought you were screaming." She shook her head no.

"Let's just hurry and get the wu," She pointed at the center, on a pillar was the wu. She ran to it, but she was unaware Omi was running to it as well but for a different reason.

Just as they grabbed it, two other hands did as well.

"I challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack screeched, he looked like a monkey and his tail held the monkey staff. "It's a complete free for all, first to pin the others down for three seconds each wins―"

"Omi, you will use the reversing mirror, Jack, the Monkey Staff, I will use the Mind Reader Conch, and Jewel," the voice belonged to Chase, he spoke as he stared into her eyes with a devious smirk, "The Eye of Dashi."

"Can you just butt in like that!?" Jack asked in anger.

"In fact he can, one challenges and another chooses the Wu if the challenger doesn't, that's the rules," Dojo replied. Him and the others had just entered through the tunnel Omi had.

"I accept," Jewel spoke glaring at the Prince of Darkness.

"Me too," Omi said glaring at Jack.

"You're going down cheesehead!" Jack yelled glaring back.

"Good luck Julianne," The chill shot up through her as the cold voice whispered in her ear.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

**Hehe you're all going to have to wait for the battle, it's so big it gets its own chapter. Thanks to my friend D, without him this story most likely would be dead. And yes I reposted this, hated the original so this has a good 1,000 more words and details. Yeah.**


End file.
